Feather Rain
by Ceres2412
Summary: A detective followed by an eager journalist gets saved by a crazy phantome thief. Rating may go up as the story progress.
1. Feather Rain

It took them nearly 3 years to take down the Black Organization, with the Organization down the antidote were childsplay for Haibara. Now she had all excess to the data in the BO network. Tough it took her a few month to make it. Now Shinichi get his body bag and tought he could life his life again. But his disappearance caused more damage he has thought it would. His feelings for Ran changed, she became an older sister for im instead of a girlfriend. The young detective had to muster all his courage up to broke up with and explain the whole Conan thing. She was furious but after some time she understood.

More damage took his school-life the Teitan Highschool didn't let him graduate due to his missed classes. He got suspended and only the threatening from PSIA, FBI, CIA and Tokyo police-department let him take the University Tests. The detective still waited for his results.

The young man weren't bored though. Murders still happened around him on nearly daily basis. He even got his own desk at the police station. Everyone knew he will get a scholarship with ease. When Shinichi didn't chase a murder he helped Nakamori-keibu with the KID matter. Even now the media bothered him on crime scenes, they were really persisted especially that young woman who introduced herself as Kurosaki, Hina. She was the reason the young detective avoided open places now.

At the moment Shinichi was near a glass case and read the Kid note the 100th time. A little smile appeared on his face as he caressed the black insignia.

Kids heist were a save haven for him, no murder, no journalist, no weird glances in his direction and no blood shed. Sure sometimes the Kid Task Force got carried away in anger, especially when Kid took his time with them. Even Shinichi got a new hair color, got covered in sticky glue, feathers, syrup, honey or new humiliating clothes, but it was fun. It was a distraction from his daily routine, Kids riddles kept his mind busy.

 _Before the Virgins reign start_

 _Broom and Wife begins their daily fight_

 _I take away the oceans heart_

 _But only when the Broom shines with all his might_

 _I appear in his light and face the sapphires dimly shine._

The riddle this time were different from all other Kid has ever written. He couldn't point out what exactly makes him think that way. Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba-san didn't took long to solve it. The Heist will take place in the night from 23.08 to 24.08, the target was the fancy diamond. In Hakubas opinion Kid will steal it midnight. But Shinichis instinct told him his co-detectiv was wrong. The last line didn't had anything to do with the Diamond he was sure the gem will be taken when the sun still shines together with the moon. So what will happen midnight. Kid clearly pointed out that particular moment, also the sapphire were confusing. The only gem big enough to be of interest for the phantom thief was the Diamond, Shinichi didn't even had any knowledge about another gem in this hotel.

The young detective read the lines again and put the note back in his pocket. After a quick glance to his watch a soundless sigh escaped his lips. It was 9 pm, the sun starts to set and the moon were just about to appear. It was time.

"Oi Kudou-san, Nakamori-keibu found something, you should go to him and Hakuba-san." an group of officers came his way. That was suspicious. The young male inspects the faces of the group. The Time was just to perfect.

"I don't believe they need my help with that, both of them have a keen mind. If this something would have anything to do with Kid, Nakamori-keibu would have screamed already. I will stay here with the gem." he didn't move an inch away from the case. He suspected that Kid was within this room and the only reason why he hadn't done anything yet, was this last two lines of the note.

"Kudou-kun, we have a problem!" Hakuba jelled. That didn't sound like the voice were coming from within this room. So it must be the truth. "I am coming!" he answers back and took his leave, but not without a last glance to the target.

/This pretty thing will be gone when I am back, I am sure of it/. Despite his thoughts he went to the other detective.

Once he stepped inside the mainhall he could see what the problem was the other mentioned. People flooded into the room. It seams the owner of this place broke his word to NOT let anyone in except the Task Force. Well, to be fair this was a hotel after all. The gem was in a separate room together with some famous paintings in the back part of this mansion. The hotel was booked out so naturally everybody would like to see the painting as well as the 'Oceans Heart'. The owner wouldn't be a businessman if he let this chance slide to get some extra money in form of a high entrance fee.

Shinichi studied some of the hotelguests. They wore expensive clothing, nothing a normal person could effort, so no wounder they were able to bribe the owner into this. Well, the 'Oceans Heart' sure has a high insurance.

To Shinichis horror he recognized a young woman in the crowd. It was Kurosaki-san with her whole crew. As if she could feel his gaze, she spotted him immediately.

"Kudou-san! Wait up! I have some questions!" Now, some other journalist pointed in his direction as well.

"Please leave me alone already! At least at a heist!" he begged, he knew nobody heard him.

Just as the detective turned tail to ran in the opposite direction, he heard the scream from the next door. "Please, don't be a dead body!" he hoped that the universe let him at least the last bit of peace for his mind.

As soon as he broke into the room where the gem was kept, some white smoke crawled around his feet. After all those heist he has been through he was quick witted enough to not inhale the substance. No body knows what might happen if he does.

Shinichi was the first one who noticed the gems disappearance. So he was right after all. But that means Kid had to be still inside this building. Yet, he knew, he wouldn't see him until midnight. The phantom thief stands to his promises. At last, Nakamori-keibu arrived in the room, too.

"Find that damn thief!" the officer was in rage. Mean while Hakuba was confused. Thanks to the open door that white smoke thinned out and Shinichi dared to take a deep breath, to fill his lung with oxygen.

"Sorry, Shinichi you were right. We should've listened to you." As Hakuba spoke he didn't looked at his fellow detective instead he scanned the room for the thief. Both detectives knew he won't find what he was looking for.

"Kudou-san! What is your relationship with Kid? You took down the worlds biggest syndicate, but can't reveal the identity of one little thief? Is their a reason for that?" A recording devise were shoved into his face while questions rained down upon him.

How got she in here? Shinichi braced himself for a quick run.

"Stop, bothering me! I told you, no comment! Now, will you excuse me!" Shinichi didn't run away literally, but he will use his chance when a group of officers is near him to slip through.

"Kudou!" he heard her angry jell as he put as much distance between them as possible in a single room.

The young man could sense his rival, the magician was watching him. "Kudou-san!" how the hell did she found him this fast? That pain in the neck where only a few meters away from him a minicamera in one hand and that recording device in the other.

"Tzzk"

Shinichi ducked behind a curtain and waited until that annoying woman passed by. He glanced in her direction and fled the opposite way. "Kudou-san, what are you doing?" Hakuba asked and gave him a glass of water.

"Thank you. That woman follows me since I came back. She doesn't accept a 'no' as an answer and waits in front of the station until I pass by. It is surprising, that she doesn't brake into my house." the young detective explained and took a slow sip.

"Hmmm that sounds like stalking to me. You should tell your friends from division 1 or those other acquaintances of yours." he suggest.

"No, that would be a little to harsh." alone the possibility runs shivers down his spine. No, not even she deserves to be on the blacklist from FBI. Shinichi finished his water and placed it on a small table.

"Its nearly midnight." only 30 minutes left. He couldn't believe it, it took him nearly 90 minutes to escape that reporter. That patented mischievous grin appeared on his lips. Maybe...

Shinichi jumped over a little barrier and dash upstairs. In this room weren't a lot of windows, but if his deduction was correct, than he knew where exactly KID would pop up again. In front of the balcony. The moon was shining brightly behind the tiny windows. It wasn't much, but this was the only position with the moon clearly visible.

He leaned over the wooden railing to study all the officers in the lower room. Kid was still here and he waited patiently for his time to drive all the guests crazy, just for fun.

"Well, he is a thief but also gentlemen." Shinichi smiled, not that he will tell him, but he liked that crazy thief. Where Shinichi is standing he had a great view. He could see all paintings, and the empty vitrine.

"There you are!"

"Oh not again." The problem was, he was standing with his back against the railing and Kurosaki with her crew where blocking his exit, this time he couldn't flee.

"What is your relationship with Kaito KID, will you answer me this time? There is nowhere to run!" Her whole face screamed 'Finally I got you!'

He flicked his tongue. "I..." before he could end his sentence he was distributed by his mobil phone. At the same time his alarm gone off a smoke bomb exploded. Pink smoke filled the room.

This time Shinichi couldn't escape. He could feel it. His limbs became numb, what was that? This wasn't Kids normal sleeping gas, it seams to only paralyze him. He was totally awake he was just unable to move further.

That was the moment when the railing cracked and he was about to fall, when Kid appeared and catches him.

"Oh dear, what are you doing, Meitantei?" Without delay Kid lifted the young detective in bridal stile and turned to the young woman.

"Put me down, KID!" Shinichi orders, but was completely ignored.

"My young eager reporter. There is only one person who is allowed to stalk this young men. I can understand why you are so interested in him, though. He IS cute after all."

"KID..."

"My my, no need to blush. I only stating the truth." Shinichi couldn't stop the heat grow in his cheeks.

"Well then. It is time for us to go."

"What?!" panic rises in Shinichis chest.

"But I told you, I will only face you. Have you looked in a mirror? Your eyes are clouded and I miss that all penetrating glare. So I though you could take some time off." Kid stated smiling while showing his white teeth.

He snapped his fingers and he vanished together with Shinichi Kudou. No one except of Kurosaki saw it, but she has got something different to care about than a disappearing detective. Like all the other visitors (including task force) she was still paralyzed and covered in neon paint and on top of that dove feathers where raining down heavily.


	2. Feathers Pounding

Feathers Pounding

Shinichi couldn't believe it! He was abducted by the thief! "Put me down!" he demanded again.

"Are you sure? That is quite high. If I let you down, you will die for certain." Kid answered smiling. Shinichi didn't still couldn't move an inch.

"Than stop flying, you damn thief. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You are right. I am a thief, so I steal what I want and right now, I wanna have a talk with you." Even if he said that, the thief reduces their high and came down between some trees. The disguised man put his wings away and walked a few more steps to a little lake. Kid pressed Shinichi a little harder to his chest before he puts him down on the wooden pier.

Shinichi blinked his eyes, he couldn't remember that there was a lake near the Hotel. Just how far did the thief fly?

"Where are we?" he asked curious and looked around. Wait... he could move? Since when? Did he even tried to move while being hugged by Kid? Shinichi could still feel effect of the gas, but it subsided slowly.

"I would say, that is called a lake." the thief said while sitting down himself.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah... but that doesn't change the answer. I found this place by chance and don't know the name ether. But I thought you would like the calmness around here. Their is nobody here except us." A real smile appeared on Kids face.

"So tell me, Meitantei-kun, what causes those two sapphires to dull? I thought with the Organization down, you would be happy." Kid asked and turned his way, only a little, just enough to reveal indigo colored eyes behind the monocle.

Shinichi closes his eyes and leaned back a little.

"I was." he said and looked up to the sky. "But nothing really changed. Except that I was thrown out of school."

"They threw you out?" It seems Kid was really shocked.

"Yeah... I didn't attend to class for two whole years. Of course they would react in one way or another." Shinichi wasn't mad about it, he knew something like that would happen.

"Go on... their has to be more. I am pretty sure every school would be happy to get a celebrity like you." Shinichi smiled a little and shrug his shoulders. Well, he didn't even try the result would be just the same.

Shinichi had no idea what the thief was expecting to hear. He didn't know anything about his clouded eyes. He feels the same as always, maybe a little tired.

"Tell me Kid... why are you so concerned? Aren't yo afraid I might catch you?" he asked instead. He admired the reflection of the bright full moon on the lakes surface. The moon glittered like silver where the movement of the water blurred the image. It was beautiful. Since he became Shinichi again, he never paid attention to those kind of things. He got totally lost in thought and didn't listened to the man nearby.

"Oi... when you ask something, you should at least listen." he pouted a little and took his head of.

"Kid... what..."

"I said I care because I like you. That little reporter was right. You try to catch me on heists, but not to put me in jail, you feel save around me, aren't you?" how could he say something like that, like it was nothing?

The heat was rising in Shinichis cheeks again. He had got the feeling his head steamed because of his embarrassment. He tried to fight it, but lost miserably.

After a look in Kids face he knew he wasn't the only one blushing.

"You are kidding me right? You can't like me... I am a detective! And I was Conan just one year ago. You knew nearly nothing of me as Shinichi!" that can't be real. It has to be a joke.

Kid faced his way and put his monocle also away. He looked hurt. So he wasn't lying?

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"Sorry... I... don't know what to say. I... I thought... You wouldn't... I thought...it has to be a dream..." he stammered and hid his face in his hands.

"Shinichi... it would never lie to you." A hand grabbed his chin and forced the detective to look in the thiefs eyes.

His face was just millimeters away from Shinichis. The air around them was heavy with tension, but no one backed away instead the last tiny bit of distance where covered instantly.

At first their Lips touched only lightly, innocent. Then after the magician got more confident he speed up a bit. His hands came around Shinichis neck to press his lips stronger against his own. Shinichi grabbed Kid suit and pulled him closer. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could even hear it in his ear and feel it in his head.

He moans quietly as Kids tongue caresses his underlip to demand admittance. The young detectives opened his mouth to let the thief in. Both tongues stroked each other as they mapped the other mouth. A warm feeling spread in their stomachs. The kiss heated up until they came short of breath.

They broke apart taking in oxygen to calm their demanding lungs down.

"That was intense." Kid stated and pulled Shinichi on his chest a big smile on his face.

"Was that intended? To steal my first kiss?" Shinchi asked with his head still a bit foggy.

Kid laughed and pecked him on his forehead.  
"No, I never thought about it, instead I was up for your heart, did I succeed?" he asked caresses Shinichis back unconsciously.

"Well... what do you think?" Shinichi whispers and kissed him again. Kid started laughing again, this time the detectives falls in. His heart was still pounding against his chest and didn't seam to calm down for next time.

"My name is Kaito Kuruba, by the way." to Kaitos surprise Shinichi smiled knowingly.

"Yeah I know. The reporter was right. I am chasing you a while now, so I did some research. I met Kid befor, that time it was your father who placed some riddles in the library of my school. My father asked him to force me away from my books. Since the Kid now is around my age both Kids has to be different persons. I saw my father thinking over a case with a world known illusionist. Kuruba Toichi. Then my mother told me about a little kid who dared to call her oba-chan. After I got back in my old body it was a piece of cake to search for your name." Shinichi explained and leaned into the embrace.

"Why..." Kid started but was interrupted by Shinichi.

"Would you have done it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back and put his nose in Shinichis hear to suck in his smell. Finally this young man belonged to him and only him. He won't give this jewel back, he will lock it away deep inside his heart.

"I am cursed, everywhere I go there is at least one murder or homicide. People are dying around me. Only around your heist I feel at ease. No blood, no dead bodies, only funny traps and riddles to solve. No body gets hurt when you are around. How could I put a person like that behind bars? You are maybe a thief, but which thief brings the goods back to his rightful owner and prevent violence? I have seen horrible things as Shinichi and as Conan. People kill each other for trivial things like money or revenge, or just for fun. I can't put you in jail I would lost my only light in this black world." the young thief wanted to say something, but he knew I shouldn't.

Instead he pulled his detective in a deaper hug and planted butterfly kiss on his bare skin.

"I won't let you down. You belong to me now. We thiefs are quite possessive. I am happy to be your light. You are mine as well. After my father was killed you were the reminder to not overstep the line. You reminded me that killing and violence was wrong, that I won't become like those people." Kaito touched Shinchis lips, stroked over his cheeks and wipe a single tear away.

Both of them where smiling towards each other.

No one said a single word. They turned to the lake and admired the sight for just a little longer. Before they had to return.

Like a gentleman Kaito escorted the look a like home. It took sometime to head back to the city, but after that it was a peace of cake. A high building and they could fly through the sky, since there was no wind today, they hadn't any problems except the police.

Shinichi stared out of the window. He still couldn't believe it. His dream came true. Kaito was his lover now, or was he not? He wasn't sure. They kissed and Kaito brought him home. Kid told him he liked him too, but was that really enough? Shinichi loved that man, with all his heart- But was this whole thing OK? He was a detective and Kaito was a criminal, a nice one, but he bend the law countless of times. Three years ago he wouldn't think about it, he would have put him in jail. Like Hakuba he had only differed in black and white. Kid was a criminal so he belonged behind bars. But after the whole Conan incident his mind began to change. Kid didn't hurt anyone. Well the pride of the Kid Task Force doesn't count, he didn't hurt anyone physically.

As Conan his body shrunk but his grew mentally. Before he was egoistic, coldblooded, cruel and thickheaded. He wanted fame to beat his father and become the best detective. He didn't even now what was wrong with him until he became a kid and nobody wanted to listen to him. The time with the Moris changed him. He learned to care for others. With the detective Boys around he had to be more careful. From them he got his childhood back. A real one, with playing soccer, watching movies, camping, doing homework.

And Conan gave him something more important than everything else.

Thanks to him he learned of Kaito Kid a worthy opponent, someone as brilliant as he. Someone which cared for him. A person which is able to look behind his mask. His lover. He smiled happily as he crushed down in his bed. Deep within his mind he knew he forget something, but he could think about it tomorrow morning. With a gaze on the blue diamond around his whist he fell into a deep, warm dream with doves, lakes, and a indigo eyed thief.


	3. Feathers Meeting

The next morning started with his jarring alarm clock 8 am. Shinichi winced, pressed his pillow over his ears and turned around to get just a last drop of sleep before that damn thing tormented him again.

Why did he put an alarm on? He didn't needed to go anywhere except the police station to hand the last report in. Wait... there was something else. As the alarm went on again he sat up and turned it off. On his whist blinked a bracelet with a big blue fancy diamond. The Oceans Heart.

The young detective winced again, how should he explain this? Did that damn thief thought about that. No it was HIS damn thief.

Slowly the last night entered his memory again. The Heist, the talking with the reporter, his claim, the flight and finally their kiss and the flight back to his home. Shinichi asked Kaito in to stay over, but the thief rejected his invitation with a red face. The detective hadn't thought of anything naughty, he just wanted to talk with Kaito longer. But now when he read between the lines his heart rate speed up and the heat rushed up in his head.

He shook his head to end his way of thought. It was time to get up. Shinichi grabbed some clothes and walked down the hallway to his bathroom to take a could shower. He was still sleepy and his mind foggy.

While he showered he planed his day.

First he needed his coffee, then his way to the police station. He also needed some groceries, coffee beans for example and some food. He could also expect a long interrogation from Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu and some running from that reporter.

He turned the water off, dried himself, put some clothes on, brushed his teeth and went down in the kitchen. Confused he saw the perfectly prepared coffeemaker. He just had to push the button, when did he...

Not yet, his mind wasn't working right now, first coffee than he could think about this incident. He had a suspect though. So he started the machine and waited for the coffee to finish.

While he drank his coffee he watched the news, surprisingly there was nothing about the heist last night. Maybe Shinichi was lucky enough to get to the station without being questioned or followed by the media. He needed three cups until the caffeine did his work to sharpen his mind.

Just to be polite he wrote a thank you on piece of paper and planted it beneath the coffeemaker. So his new boyfriend could see it. Boyfriend, who would have thought that he would get KID as lover. Shinichi didn't even know he was attracted to the same sex.

The smile grew on his face, he liked the thought of it. Alone the memory speeds his heart rate up.

As he checked the mail he sighed. There was again so much fan mail for his parents, some included him. But one mail was interesting. It was from the Teitan-University, curios he opened it and read the message.

"I passed and got a scholarship in all coures? Wow... I hope Akai and Rei didn't have anything to do with it... nah... this is even for them to much." he pocketed the mail and leaves for the police station. Normally he would just walk, but on this particular morning with the heist and a bracelet worth 200 million yen around his wrist, he called a taxi. He doesn't want to mess with fortuna or fate and get possibly without any murder to his goal.

To his surprise there was no dead body or journalist on his way. So he arrived without delay and paid his driver with a little extra cash.

He came across some officers which nodded a greeting before his was able to knock on Megure-keibus door.

"Come in!" the young man entered the little office and faced not only Megure-keibu, but Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba, Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji as well. All of them looked all worked up.

"Did something happened?" the detective asked and closed the door.

"You even have to ask? Kid stole the gem and kidnapped you! We searched you everywhere!" Nakamori-keibu jelled in Shinichis direction.

"Is that true, Kudou-kun?" Megure asked and searched for an injury.

"You doubt my judgment, Megure?" Nakamori sounded angry, well understandable.

"No, but we know Kudou better than you. He has a habit to run off without telling anyone."

"Sorry, for the worry." Shinichi said with a little bow before he answered the others question.

"He didn't kidnapped me... he just wanted to talk in private and forgot to asked me."

Well, that wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"Kudou-san that is kidnapping!" Hakuba growled and folded his arms.

"No... I didn't screamed for help. And he brought me home, so you can hardly call it kidnapping. I wasn't hold against my will." the younger detective replied calmly and showed the Diamond to the arguing inspectors.

"Could someone open it? Kid messed with the clasp, I think he put some superglue on it. I didn't want to damage it with chemicals." All people in the room looked at the bracelet in awe.

Hakuba was the first one to react.

"Well, we could apply aceton to it. We just have to cover the rest." Shinichi nodded, he had the same idea but alone was it nearly impossible to cover everything to protect the piece from damage.

"I will go buy it!" said Takagi but Sato stopped him from leaving. "I have some nail polish remover." Both detectives faced each other and nodded.

"That will work too. Takagi-keiji could you get cling film. Aceton could damage the silver." Shinichi requested and set down to wait.

Now all other people where aware of his existence and started to question him again.

"Where were you two? What did he do to you? How did you get the jewel back? Why didn't you call?" and from Hakuba "Did you see his face?"

His head started to hurt. While massaging his temples he closed his eyes to think of an plausible answer, without turning Kaito in.

"Like I said he took me home. Why I didn't called... I were unable to move and fell to sleep. He didn't told me anything. He just asked about the last three years and a relative of mine, which he is interested in. Conan to be exact. And the bracelet... well... he might have put it on while I was asleep." he answered one question after another. Except for Hakubas. So his fellow detective asked him again.

"It was dark... so no I didn't see his face."

"But he carried you, didn't he?" Hakubas glare said that he didn't believe a word what Shinichi said.

"Yeah he carried me, and he put everyone of us in costumes countless of times. I didn't wanted to spook him when we were several hundreds of meter above the ground! And I couldn't move, so how was I supposed to take his monocle and cylinder off? Before you ask, he sat in the window with the full moon behind his back!" Shinichis tone was still calm but his eyes dared him to ask any more of this matter. After Hakuba backed away with a frown Sato-keiji entered the room again. In her hand a small bottle.

Takagi-keiji brought the requested item shortly after her arrival.

Sato had the slimmest fingers so she wrapped the bracelet. Hakuba drowned a cotton swab in the fluid and applied some of it on the clasp with caution. It took them 30 minutes to remove all the glue and get the fancy diamond.

"By the way, you said you knew Conan Edogawa. I hadn't had the time to ask before, but how is he." Takagi-keiji whispered in his ear as Shinichi handed his report in. Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba went off, after they got the Oceans Heart back.

"He is with his parents. He is doing well in America. Jodie-sensei promised me that he will be well protected and trained as fellow agent. His parents weren't happy about it, and scolded me for my bad influence." A big lie, but he could just tell, that Conan was actually him.

"So he is doing fine?" Shinichi nodded with a big smile and sat down by his desk.

"Ah... you lost something... is that from university?" Takagi asked with stars in his eyes. Everybody knew that he had taken the entrance test.

"Yeah... I passed the test and got a scholarship." he showed the mail to the officer and smiled a little.

"Congratulation!" Takagi-keiji embraced Shinichi in a tied hug leaving a stunned detective behind, as the man walked away to tell everyone about it.

Sato-keiji was next in line, but instead of a hug she passes him some cuffs and a key, from Megure-keibu he got crushing hug and a ID card. The other officers congratulate him to placed a present on his desk. Shinichi smiled brightly as he unwrapped a package of coffee, a cup and a thermos.

"Thank you, every one!" he placed the cup back on his desk and bowed to the crowd.

"Please take care of me." It was now official that he was a consultant for the police-department, he didn't get a bench, but he was allowed to use the devises inside the police station, including databases. He even get paid.

"I will drive you to the campus, so you can get you time schedule." Takagi offered and lead him outside the station. Right at the parking slot their was a female reporter waiting for her chance to get her highly wanted interview.

"Kudou-san... where were you taken yesterday? Are you and KID a couple?" Well at least she was without her whole crew. She had a camera in her hand and a recording devise in the other.

"How often do I have to say it? NO COMMENT!" he nearly snapped. It should be fine if he used his watch or not?

"You again... are you stalking Kudou-kun? Back off or I will charge a injunction!" Takagi placed himself between Kurosaki and his young friend. He even collected her devises and deleted everything about the young detective. Some pictures were pretty personal, clearly borderline to stalking.

"Hey, that is private property! You are not allowed to mess with it. Give my camera back!" she snatched the item back and glared darkly at the officer.

"I am allowed to do it if there is a reason to it. You are taking photos and you follow Kudou-kun everywhere that is reason enough!" Wow Takagi-keigi was really mad. He pushed her out of the way and opened the passenger door so Shinichi could get in, without turning his back directly at that woman. Once in the car, Takagi-keiji brought him to university.

"Take care of yourself, Kudou-kun. And when that reporter bothers you again, don't hesitate to report her."

"I will. Thank you for dropping me off, Takagi-keiji." Shinichi said his good by and walked on the campus ground.

His first way was to sign board. The university office was in the main building, on his way to get here he used the time to inform himself a little. So his feet brought him safe to the right building. Now, his problem started. He had no idea where exactly the office was. Looking around he found a student occupied with his mobile phone.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the office?" he asked and walked the last meters to stand in front of this person, to his surprise it was Kaito.

"Oh... uhm... long time no see..." Shinichi gasped lost for words.

"Ah... Shinichi... did you apply here as well?" Kaito asked with radiant eyes.

"Well... yeah I got the letter this morning."

"Come... I will show you the way, which courses did you choose? Maybe we have the same." Somehow the doubted that.

It took some time, but Shinichi noticed the fearful look in his direction or was it Kaitos. The students whispered something to each other but Shinichis hearing wasn't keen enough to catch the exact words.

"Shinichi?" his name broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry... I applied for psychology, law and biology." he answered in hast before Kaito got angry.

"Three? So you where that crazy nerd that passed with the highest score in three different topics."

"Nerd?" Shinichi stilled his movements to look at the other teen. That comment hurts. Shinichi knew that three different subjects were weird, but was he a nerd because of that?

"uhm... I mean genius... not nerd... I thought you were suspended from Highschool." Kaito hurried to correct himself before he grabbed the detectives whist and pulled him forward.

Shinichi snorted and resume walking again.

"I was. But they made an exception for me after the owner heard the circumstances."

Kaito would find out anyway and it wasn't a secret, so he told him.

"I understand... they would be idiots if they let a genius like yourself from the hook."

"Now I am feeling like a fish." the other teen paled slightly.

"Whats wrong?" worried Shinichi stopped again.

"Nothing. I am alright I just can't stand fish, that's all." Shinichi blinked startled. Then he started laughing. From all phobias Kid had something like ichthyophobia, if he had known sooner the thief wouldn't had been a problem. The young man blushed brightly and pouted.

"Sorry... I know phobias are a serious matter. Don't worry I won't use it on heists." But he didn't promised that he won't use this knowledge against Kaito, when needed.

"That would be unhuman!" Kaito cried out quietly and cling to Shinichis arm. Shinichi was more afraid of revenge than being unhuman.

In front of a double door Kaito separated himself again bowed lightly and gestured towards the doors.

"The goal has been reached, dear Meitantei-chan." Chan?

"Thank you, Kaito... will you wait until I am done?" the detective asked blushing. Smiling at the adorable sight Kaito nodded.

"Sure. I can show you the campus if you want." Shinichi smiled back and entered the room.

As the door clapped a older man looked up an eyebrow raised in question.

"My name is Kudou, Shinichi I am here for my time schedule."

"Ah you are the one that threatened his way in here... I will tell you something, you won't be treated any different then other students. If your marks below average you are out! If you broke the rules you are out! If we find out you were cheating at the test you are also out! You get it?" Shinichi froze as he heard that.

"Are you trying to impute something?" His voice were cold as ice, he couldn't be serious!

"No... I was only telling you the rules." the man stated unimpressed and handed him his schedule.

Pissed, he said thank you, turn around and leaved the room. Without stopping Shinichi just past the magician and marched down the hallway.

"Oi... Shinichi... did something happen?" Kaito hurried to catch up with his boyfriend and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Shinichi~ ?!"

"I am fine." despite trying he let his mood slip into his voice.

"No you aren't! What happened? Did that man do something to you? Tell me or find it out myself!" the mans voice dropped some degrees just mentioning the possibility that old greezer would do something to his detective. Shinichi couldn't imaging what might happen to the poor man, if he phrased his words wrong.

"No... he didn't DO anything... he just..."

"Spill it!" sighing Shinichi rubbed his own neck thinking. "He implied that I cheated in the test."

His wanna be twin made big eyes, turned around and would have stormed right back into the office if Shinichi hadn't grabbed his arm.

"It is really alright. I knew something like might happen. Just let it go and show me around will you?"

Indigo eye studied sapphire ones closely and finally agreed. "Fine... but you have to go on a date with me!" Shinichi blushed deeply and nodded.


	4. Feathers Date

Kaito showed his boyfriend around the campus, talked about the professors and warned him to be careful around the gym because there is a high possibility to get shot with balls different sizes. His eye gazes shortly to Shinichis belt.

It took the detective awhile to convince the magician that he won't get shot anymore, except he had a good reason to do so. Kaito swore to himself that he won't mess with Shinichis sanity anymore. Those soccer balls were instruments from the devil himself!

The young pair settled down in the nearby Cafe. There, they didn't attracted nearly as many glazes as in university. Maybe because this cafe was highly commented by students.

As the waitress came to their table Kaito ordered a parfait, a hot chocolate and some chocolate cake Shinichi stayed loyal with his black coffee and a piece of lemon pie.

"Are you sure it is enough? It's my treat." Kaito eyed the slim figure of his lover and decided that he is way to thin.

"I am fine. I am not a sweat tooth."

"They have pasta, omelet and pancakes as well." the magician pointed to the menu above the counter.

"I totally satisfied with lemon pie, thank you." As the waitress came back with their order she handed both of them a small card.

"If you have 10 stamps you get a drink for free, but only large cups count." Both thanked her and took a sip. The coffee was good definitively worth the money.

A scream broke the silence. Without thinking the young detective jumped to his feet, running to the source, the kitchen, Kaito right behind him.

"Call the police." Shinichi commanded as he saw the dead body. And shoved everyone out of the room. The protest was totally ignored, instead he took some pictures with his mobile phone.

"Kaito... nobody leaves the cafe!"

"Roger!" Kaito disappeared and blocked the entrance as being told.

While waiting for the police Shinichi studied the crime scene. It was without fail a murder, the victim was cut down from behind with something sharp. A knife for sure. But the weapon was nowhere around. Deep in thought he carefully touched the man. Still warm, the blood hasn't dried yet. He was killed only 20 minutes ago, so around eleven.

"Who found the victim?" Shinichi asked the personal his eyes wandering from suspect to suspect.

"Me..." it was the waitress which brought the drinks.

"ok... your name...?"

"Minagawa, Reiko."

"Minagawa-san did you touched anything in this room, after finding the body?"

"No, but I work here so my fingerprints are everywhere."

"I know. Was another person around?" The young woman shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Shinichi studied the scene again. It was impossible to cut someone down without dirtying himself, but no one had blood on his clothes. But their was enough on the victims, to much for being cut from behind. Again he studied the suspects and smiled as he figured out the culprit.

Just in time, Megure-keibu arrived together with Takagi-keiji and the forensics. "Kudou-kun... I knew it, since it's near the university... did you find the murderer?" the inspector asked without delay and turned his head to the body.

"Actually yeah, I have. Their must be DNA on the apron the victim is wearing and the only person who could have done it is you." Shinichi pointed to a young man nearly the same high as Shinichi.

"What...Are you dumb? Do you have any evidence? No you haven't who are you by the way? A kid like you should do his homework and not playing police officer." the man crossed his arms frowning.

"My name isn't important right now. I have evidence. That man smells like the cake he made shortly before being killed. Miss Minagawa can you tell us the last dish the victim made?"

"Yeah... he made a Lemon Pie." the startled woman answered.

"Ah thank you, so he made a Lemon Pie. No wonder the apron smells like it. SO can you explain way you smell like it, too?"

"I made a pie, too, you genius. Of cause I smell like lemon."

"I don't think so. I remember every person that entered and left the cafe since I am here. And nobody got lemon pie except me and I haven't eaten mine yet, so when you are telling the truth their must be a second pie. Their is non. That means you didn't made a lemon pie but a chocolate cake, you even have some cocoa powder under your nails. So the reason why you smell like lemon means, you wore something with this smell. In this room there is only one thing that matches your size. The apron. I am sure your wore it to prevent the spilled blood. So that means your DNA and fingerprints must be on the apron." the detective explained with an mischievous grin on his face, eyes determined to find the truth.

"Their is more. The reason why there is no blood on yourself is, because you where wearing the apron but nothing more. Blood is really hard to clean up, so if we test your arms and feet I am sure we find something really interesting." Sapphire eyes glanced down to the badly tied shoes and missing socks. The mans pants where also damp.

"Yeah I killed that asshole. He fucked my little sister, made her a child and beat her up once she told him. She lost not only this child but all other as well she might expect in the future! She was only 16! I Should have cut his dick off! I regret nothing!" he screamed in rage. All thanks to his unwanted training with an angry Ran he was able to avoid the slash with a cutter. His Shirt wasn't as lucky, it was cut on his right shoulder. How could he forget the murder weapon was still missing?

"Shin-chan!" Kaito was the first one to react. He tackled the man in the back and nearly broke his arm before Takagi-keiji could secure him.

"Kodou-kun are you alright?" he asked while putting the cuffs on.

"I'm fine, just my shirt is ruined." the detective stated and leaned against Kaito a little, as he searched for an injury. It seems his nerves did not work so well.

"I knew it! He hit you! I gonna kill that bastard!" Kaito cursed and searched something in his pocket.

"Ahhhhh...nooooo... Kaito, I am really fine. It's just a scratch! And remember what we talked about? About crossing a line!" Shinichi hurried to stand in Kaitos way with a vize like grip on both of his arms to let what ever he intended to use in his pockets. One dead body per day was enough!

Even now, he doesn't feel any pain. The cut must be really tiny or the blade was extraordinary sharp. The sapphire eyed man hoped it was the first option.

"Take him away, please." Shinichi begged without leaving Kaito out of his sight. Takagi-keiji nodded and leaded the murderer towards the patrol car.

"Kudou-kun are you alright?" Megure-keibu asked in concern.

"Yeah, like I said only a scratch, it doesn't even bleed anymore." Since Kaito didn't say anything, the inspector believed the youngster and turned to the witnesses again, probably to tell them, that they have to come by the station to make their statement.

"Kudou-kun, can you come tomorrow after your classes? And bring your friend as well."

"Sure. See you around then!" the detective consented and shoved Kaito out of the room to their seat. His coffee was cold, now. But it still tasted great.

"Kudou-san... about the bill... you don't have to pay. I phoned the owner and he totally agrees with me. Since you had to see this and even solved the crime..." the waitress said and bowed down deeply. Kaito laughed happily and pulled a yellow tulip out of nowhere and handed it to the sad woman.

"Don't worry about it. Something like that seems to happen a lot around my boyfriend. So he's used to it. We will pay, the drinks tastes fantastic! We come by again, I promise. Just serve us something delicious and smile like you did before. Then we are even." Kaito was quick to comfort the lady and dries her tears with his thumb. Before he paid for their meal. Even so he picked up his half eaten cake and hurried Shinichi outside.

The detective was frozen and blushing wildly as he heard the word boyfriend. So they were more than just friends. Shinichi liked the thief … a lot. Kaito was a womanizer, so he didn't know exactly what to think of their relationship. Hearing the other say he was his boyfriend summons countless butterflies in his stomach, so he couldn't even say a goodbye or argue as Kaito paid for both of them. He was lucky that his jacket was at the entrance and the magician just snap his fingers and he had put it on Shinichi without him realizing being touched.

The Lemon Pie ended up in Shinichis mouth, once he had looked up to his boyfriend.

"Hmpf..." before Shinichi could say something, he was silenced with his pie.

"It wasn't your fault. So don't dare and say something like that." Shinichi nodded and ate his cake in silence. His thoughts were still with this case. That chef made such delicious cakes, to think he would do something like that. Beat up a pregnant woman to the extent to lose her child and even retained permanent damage. It made him sad.

A pair of soft lips interrupted his thoughts and draws him back into reality. He was startled but soon submitted to Kaitos breath taking kiss.

"Sorry." he whispered between to breaths rubbing his own face.

"What are you thinking about... don't answer, I know it already." the detective was opening his mouth to say something, but Kaito was once again faster then him.

"That guy deserved it!"

"What? NO... he didn't Kaito. No body deserves being killed. For that reason we have the police and prison!" Shinichi objected.

"Are you telling me, you would forgive that bastard?" Kaito couldn't believe his ears.

"No... he was the worst. But what do you think the culprit's sister might going through, now? She lost her child already, she can't carry one anymore and even lost her brother to this idiot. He killed somebody and attacked me on top of it. I am an official consultant of the police forces. I won't press this matter, but several officers saw it happen and they will report it. Furthermore his sister is totally innocent, but people are cruel. She will be called a murderers sister. I really pity her. The murder made everything even harder for her." Kaito knew his detective thinks a head, but to think that far...

"Sorry, I didn't think that far." Kaitos head sank a little until Shinichi cupped his cheeks with his hands and smiled.

"Murders are like that. It affect everyone in its surrounding. The victims family and the culprits likewise." he explained and planted a peck on Kaitos nose.

The magician hugged his boyfriend and kissed him again. This time Shinichi blushed again, he could feel the others eyes on his back. So he pushed against Kaitos chest earning a frustrated huff.

"People are staring at us." A flashlight alerted both of them. Their eyes quickly found the photographer. It was that woman again.

Shinichi growls as he thinks of the new headline in the tomorrows newspaper 'Kudou Shinichi shamelessly kisses an other man in public.' Kurosawa laughed and waved her camera in their direction. As if she didn't causes enough trouble for him already. Now, she even had had a picture of Kaito. Speaking of him, the air around him changed. It goes darker by every second and sends shivers down Shinichis spine. He was obviously pissed. He whistled, not loudly but loud enough. Nearly one dozen doves attacked the reporter. They picked her head, used their tiny claws at her hands and steals her camera. One of the doves brought the devise to her master and dropped it in Kaitos hands. He took the memory card and crushes the camera on the ground.

The magician pulled Shinichi inside a nearby alley.

"I don't like her. Yesterday, she put you in danger and today she stalkes you again. It seams I have to pay her a little visit, to make sure she won't follow you any further. Or else..." he didn't speak further. Shinichi was a detective after all, and the thief wouldn't want to put him into a situation were he has to worry about him.

Kaito didn't had to end his sentence Shinichi knew how deadly serious Kaitos threat was. Kaito drives other people crazy when he was having fun. The detective wouldn't want to imaging what his thief might do, when he was really mad.

Kaito whistled again. Giving the command to leave the woman alone.

"Aren't you concerned that one of them is hurt?" Shinichi asked to change the subject.

"I trained them personally, they won't get hurt from something as simple as that. It wasn't the first attack, they do that to Hakuba from time to time. A specially when he is on a date with a friend of mine." Poor Hakuba. To deal with this prankster on daily basis must be hard.

One dove landed on Shinichis head chirping quietly.

"That is Hime. She was the dove you found, when that woman shoot me." Shinichi caresses the doves belly earning an other chirp. "Nice to meet you."

"Where are you taking me?" The detective asked after being dragged around for a while.

"I take you home. I still have classes today. I want to make sure, no one bothers you again." Now, he felt guilty. Kaito was at university when they met of cause he had classes, otherwise he wouldn't have been there to begin with!

"You don't have too! I can walk on my own! You should hurry back!"

"I haven't missed much, you are far more important to me, than that stupid professor." he stated and kissed Shinichis knuckles.

"Kai~" sapphire eyes grew wide as the magician took one digit in his mouth sucking slightly.

"Yes?" he asked innocently and brightly smiling once he saw the scarlet face.

"Stop teasing me!"

Kaito laughed, happy about being able to flatter the young Holmes.

The thief led them safe to Beika, away from prying eyes. Once they arrived in front of Kudou mansion, they parted ways again.

"Thank you for taking me home. Are you sure, you don't want some coffee?" Shinichi asked again while searching for his keys.

"No problem. I need to learn the regular way anyway. I pick you up tomorrow morning for classes. I have different subjects but my Engineering crosses with your Biology. Why are you doing Psychology and Biology besides Law? Isn't Law hard enough already?"

Shinichi smiled shyly and rubbed his neck. "I need those to for being a good detective. Psychology helps me understand the culprits and victims mind, it helps me reading other persons, maybe I'll be able to prevent some murder. And Biology... I can determine the time of death more easily, point out poisoning before it kills the victim. Understanding the human body alone will make my work easier." he explains in a whisper.

Kaito could only shook his head.

"You are already the best detective in Japan, are you trying to steal other peoples jobs? Or make your colleges even more jealous?" He really loved his detective, every part of him. Being that stubbornly eager to learn, makes him even more adorable. The magician just had to make sure, that his lover won't overwork himself and digging an early grave.

Again, the thief kissed his counterpart making him flush. "Sweet dreams my love." Kaito whispered and disappeared with white smoke.

"You too." Shinichi said and entered his home, with the dove on his head.


	5. Feathers Classes

The next morning came way to soon. Shinichi growled when his timer started screaming, seven thirty in the morning, so still in the night.

The last evening was a bit longer than wanted. At diner time he remembered that he had nothing in his fridge, some ramen was all he had in storage, but even those were long over date of expiry. Probably from before he was shrunk to Conan. He wasn't picky about his food, but 3 year was a bit extreme. So he needed to do some grocery shopping.

Their was a little shop a few blocks away, not that far away from home. But that distance was enough for TWO cases to pop up! One was in the store, an attempted robbery. The culprits threatened the staff with a gun to hand over the money. Shinichi stopped one of them with his watch and the second got a kick in the stomach, after he took the detective hostage once the police arrived.

Since, this police officer were not from department one, they forced Shinichi to make his statement together with all the other costumers on the station. Once he was done, he had to walk all the way back to his home. He had thought about taking a taxi, but choose to walk instead.

He was only one block away from home when the second crime occurred, a case of hit and run. His first aid was a little rusty, but he saved that old woman and kept her alive until ambulance and police arrived. Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji were on duty. Shinichi was the only witness so he had to stay until 2 am explaining what when happened, describe the car which run that poor woman over and make his statement. At least he was driven back home. Thanks to a traffic jam he was at home at sunrise 4. 30.

So it was understandable that he had his problems waking up enough to make some coffee and taking a long cold shower.

He laughed at himself, the detective put all the grocery in the fridge, even the soap, new chocolate and coffee beans. Shaking his head he put all the goods to the place where they belong. Now, it was 8 o' clock and he was finishing his second pot of coffee.

"You look terrible, Shin-chan." a voice made Shinichi jump. He turned around, to see his boyfriend standing in the door frame.

"Kai... morning... and thanks for the compliment." he greeted the magician and filled started his third pot which was actually made for his classes.

"How many cups of coffee did you drink already?" Kaito asked and snatched his cup from his hands.

"Who knows, the 10th or so? Hey! Give it back!" the detective tried to get his beloved coffee back, but Kaito was to fast for an overtired Shinichi.

"What happened after I left?" Kaito asked and put the coffee back in the thermos. As Shinichi told him his nightly adventure the thief winced in sympathy.

"I can't believe you had two more cases! I should stay with you, maybe my luck cancels your misfortune and we get home without any problems." The man with the messy hair only whispered, but the other one heard him well enough.

"I hope so."

Kaito kissed Shinichis forehead before pulling him to his feet. "We have to go." Shinichi looked at the clock above the door and nodded. The university was only twenty minutes away, but he had to look for his room as well. And he didn't believed that Kaito could prevent a case from happening.

His magician summons two slices of toast out of nowhere and handed one of them to his boyfriend.

"Did you had something to eat, yesterday?"

Shinchis answer was something he expected. Of cause the Heisei Holmes hadn't anything other than that lemon pie. Sighting he shook his head. It was ridiculous! His boyfriend was a freaking genius and wasn't able to care for himself. For the magician was clear he has to be the person who feet that body with more then caffeine!

They were a little late, but health first, so the thief stopped by a cafe and bought some curry bred for his lover. Shinichi complained all the way to the campus, he gave up once Kaito threatened him to publish the photo, that reporter shot of them.

"You are a devil!" Shinichi cursed and took the bred, and then looked for his class room.

He had no idea where it was placed, since it was Biology it has to be near the lab... or not...

Kaito showed him around yesterday, but he still didn't knew that their weren't any classroom inside that building. So, the detective had to search again and his class was about to start in 10 minutes.

A girl came to his rescue. "Did you search something?" she asked with a encouraging smile on her face.

"Well... yeah... I search for my classroom, he thought Biology was near the labs, but it seam I was wrong. Can you tell where I have to go?" Shinichi asked a bit shyly, but he managed to keep his voice stable.

"You weren't completely off, until 2 month ago the science classes where placed here. But with the start of the new semester it got placed in the main building, in the attic to be more specific." she answered and made a gesture to follow her. He didn't think twice and took this opportunity.

"Thank you for showing me the way."

"No need to thank me. My mother told me to go here and fetch you. She is your biology professor."

"How did she know where I was?" It was his first day here, and he was sure, no body saw him yesterday except those secretary.

"She saw you. You made quite an impression on her, nobody passed her tests with a score of 100 before."

Great! Just Great! He had preferred to not stand out, now the professor is sending a person to fetch him!

The rest of the way neither of them spoke, they just entered the class room and took his seats, that means the girl took hers and Shinichi took a free one in the last line. The mother of the girl walked in and studied every student carefully especially Shinichi, before taking her seat behind a large desk.

She flapped thought the papers on her desk and read what ever was written their. Then she stood up and started computer and projector.

So his first day started. Segmentation was a topic from Biology lessons in Highschool, he figured that their would be more to it, but those thing Shinichi didn't know got explained by Haibara as she made the antidote to that damn poison. You could say this detective was an expert in that area, he knew how painful it was when all cells in your body started working and broke down, so his body shrink and growth in minutes instead of years.

His insomnia was getting worse as the teacher forced them so watch a movie about cloning. It was boring and ridiculous, a human shouldn't mess with nature, all experiments were failures. To clone a cell was possible, but to do that to a living organism will have consequences. The Apoptoxin was the best example, when you survive you get 10 years younger, but have permanent damage to your body. Which extend that damage was, was still unclear. Shinichi was a life and that is all that counts for the moment.

To stay awake he wrote a report for the police. He had to go their once his classes were over, since he was an official consultant this paper work were part of the job. The cafe murder needed a report, he was the person who solved it, so his knowledge was likely the most detailed one.

He ignored the stares from his prof and kept writing until the lesson was over.

"Kudou-san come in my office." the woman said and shut the devises off. His attention changed from his report to the woman. This was an university so she could let him get punished for that... or not? A detention was also unlikely, so what does she want from him?

Shinichi nodded and did as asked, he even helped her packing.

"I know you are a busy person, I also know that your knowledge exceeds all of the other students. Nevertheless, I wish you to stay focused on the lesson and refrain doing private stuff." she wasn't polite enough to look in his eyes. She doesn't looked up once, just kept organizing her desk.

"I understand." Shinichi said and hurried out of the room, when he got dismissed. Kaito still had his coffee and he needed one, NOW!

He walked down the stairs looking out for his boyfriend. When someone tripped him up, he didn't see who it was, but that guy succeeded in making him lose his balance. Shinichi tried to steady himself with the handrail, but he failed and began falling. He could swear, it was like in slow motion. Shinichi tried to grab the rail again, but his hand couldn't reach it. At the same moment he thought about this incident as whole. Why does someone want to push him down the stairs. Who had done it? Does it have something to do with the Black Organization, was it revenge? Or simply an envy individual, who does feel offended with him being a student here? What ever the answers were, he will eventually find out once he stopped falling. The landing won't kill him, but if he landed badly he could get a broken bone, a concussion and other bruises. At least he were falling strait forward instead of backward, so he had the chance to cushion himself with his arm before hitting the ground.

He closed his eyes. But instead of the hart ground he hits something soft and comforting. Puzzled he opened his eyes to see some indigo eyes staring down at him. Kaito!

"Ow, ow, ow... what happened? If you wanna learn how to fly you can just ask me, and stairs are a terrible point to start, you know." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. He had caught his boyfriend and doing that caused him to fall over to. So both boys were on the ground, Shinichi on top of Kaito. If they were in his bedroom, Shinichi on top of him in a tied embrace, without those clothes between their skin , the friction that would make his Shinichi mewl and squirm, this would be far more exciting then that.

Well, Shinichi was squirming right now, but more out of discomfort then pleasure.

"Kaito... ehmm... I tripped and lost my balance, sorry." he said and sat up. Shinichi was confused and embraced. He had fallen directly into Kaitos arms, again! He stood up and reached out to his boyfriend, to pull him up.

The magician glanced over the other students, he didn't believed a word the detective said. He saw Conan drive a skateboard backwards in a zeppelin while being shoot at! Their was no way he would trip or lose his balance. But Kaito didn't want to quarrel about that, not yet. Still, he would need to do some investigation. He was sure one of those smiling idiots upstairs pushed his detective. Once he found the culprit he would make sure that person would curse the fact he ever dared to touch his detective.

The thief didn't say a word, he just lead his boyfriend into the canteen forced him to take seat. "Kaito... I..."

"Its alright, I want say anything about this, or that you just lied to me." Shinichi flinched a little. Of cause Kaito noticed, he wasn't Shinichis rival for over 3 years because he looked exactly like him. Kaito was genius with a mind on par with Shinichis, he was keen and observant, if he weren't Kid would have been caught ages ago.

"Sorry..." Shinichi apologized and reached for his thermos, which was still in Kaitos possession. But again he wasn't allowed to get it back. "You can have your coffee, when you ate something. I'll get you something, don't you dare touch this can until I come back, or I will pour it away." This threat against his beloved drink left him stunned in his seat.

Kaito took his time, once he came back he put a tablet with a load of food in front of Shinichi.

"You don't intent me to eat all of this alone!" Their was everything from bread, over salad, to Onigiri and some sausages and of cause sweets.

"Of cause not, Silly. This stuff is for me." With that the magician grabs the sugar bombs as well as his hot chocolate and placed the thermos on the table. Before Shinichi began to eat he took a long sip of his godly hot beverage. /Finally.../ he sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you aren't an addict?" Kaito joked and smiled fondly to the two sapphires shimmering with affection. The question was... was the affection directed towards Kaito or the coffee in the detectives hands.

"I didn't slept much last night. The caffeine will keep me awake over the next course. Which will be Law..." he said and took another sip.

"I should take you home, you need sleep and if I remember correctly we have an appointment at the police station." Kaito suggest and dropped a marshmallow into his hot chocolate watching as it melted.

"No... I... I am fine. This is my first day, I wanna stay. Its only one more hour before I am done, then we can go to the station to make our statement." Shinichi will not start missing classes again because of something trivial like a lack of sleep. He was really fine. This time he said the truth.

"Fine. But you will sleep and no more cases! If a dead body pops up you will leave it to the police if you haven't solved until they arrive!" This was one thing Shinichi had no control of. Kaito knew his boyfriend won't be able to ignore a crime in front of him, he hoped his presence would keep the murder at bay, but with that death magnet in front of him... well there was no point in challenge fate to prove him wrong.

"Fine, deal." Shinichi said and started eating.

"Say it!" Kaito was really persistent about this matter. He wanted to hear exactly what their deal was. He trusted Shinichi, but if its a case the would use every loophole he could find, to solve it. So he wanted Shinichi to repeat it.

"I won't let anyone drag me into a case, if the police arrive before I solved it." The slightly shorter man repeated between chewing down his food.

"And...?" Kaitos gaze became colder, there was still something left out.

"And I will rest once we are back from the station." the detective hurried to complete his part of the deal before the thief could say one more word.

Shinichi doesn't know Kuroba Kaito very well, but he knew Kaito Kid and the thief was a big prankster, so he suggested that his personality didn't change while he is without his white suit. Kid was just a way for him to get free reins to humiliate people, like the Kid-Task-Force. Poor guys. Every time Shinichi was at a heist it ended the same. The police was covered in slimy stuff, got a new neon hair color and ended up in one of Kids traps for sure. For now Hakuba was the Kids main target, he didn't want this type of attention from his boyfriend. So he pleased his magician and agreed to all of Kaitos terms. They were for his own good after all.

Smiling he watched Kaito enjoying his hot chocolate. "Do I have something in my face?" the magician asked with closed eyes.

"No... I just wondered why everybody seems so afraid of you." the sapphire eyed man pointed to the surrounding students. All of them didn't dare to come any closer and were eyeing suspiciously to the pair.

"What make you so sure, that those eyes are directed at me? You are cute, eye catching and a genius. I think they are just jealous." Kaito replied and grinned brightly to their audience.

"No, I know those glances. That is fear and anger. They don't have any reason to fear me, so what have you done to those poor students?"

"What makes you think that I have done anything! I am hurt, Shinichi!" He grasps in shock and clenched his fist above his heart.

"Fine, then I can go to my classroom without a goodbye or are you willing to take me their?" Shinichi asked and stood up after he finished eating.

"What does that has to do with the other? You are really mean! Wait! I am coming too, not that you are falling down the stairs again." Heat rises in his cheeks again but the detective slowed down a bit to let Kaito catch up.

Kaito smiled and run after his lover only to jump his back. The magician pulled his lover against his chest, if he hadn't Shinichi would have fallen again.

"It isn't that far and by the way, your room is in the opposite direction." Kaito whispered in his ears and caused a lot of tiny goosebumps. Kaitos hands found their way under his shirt making the other jump.

As swiftly as the hands landed on his sensitive skin, as swiftly they were gone again, resting on the detectives shoulder.

"Kaito!" hissing a little Shinichi struggled free of Kaitos embrace, putting his messed clothes in order.

"I would excuse myself... but... I think you would caught me lying... so..." Kaito shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his lovers wrist.

Sighing Shinichi followed his stupid thief out of this building, into an other one. It wasn't that far and both of them remained in silence. Until they parted on the classrooms door.

"I will get, once classes are over. So wait here! And don't fall down any stairs!" Shinichi pouted a little, as he heard the last part of the sentences. Kaito could have drop the last part!

He sighed again and search for an empty seat. To his surprise he knew one of the students here. Hakuba, Saguru sat in the last row reading a book. Smiling, he ignored all the gasps and went straight to the seat beneath his Co-Detective.

"I thought you would study in Oxford." Shinichi caught Hakuba off guard and surprised him quite a bit.

"Kudou-san! Good morning, I should have known that I would meet you here. Since when are you excepted. I could have sworn Nakamori-keibu said you were unable to attend college. Take a seat! Since you are here as well, I can introduce you to a friend of mine." the half Japanese smiled kindly and pointed the neighbor seat.

Happy to find a friendly face he nodded. Silence, again! Everybody froze and starred in his direction.

"Do I have something in my face?" Shinichi muttered to himself and burried his face into a book just like Hakuba.

"No. You are just a little famous in this class. Everybody here know who you are and that you solved a lot of crimes while being in Highschool. Most of them are fans." Hakuba explained without rising his sight.

"Then why do I have the feeling that someone want to rip my head off?" Shinichi asked in a low voice.

"Well, Like I said most of them adore you, but few didn't think of you that highly. Teitan University is one of the best colleges in Japan, of cause some students are quite narrow minded and think of you as an eyesore. Since you topped the high score in 3 different subjects, they have the opinion that you cheated." shocked he glanced around the room. Now, that he looked everybody studied their textbooks.

"I didn't cheat!" he exclaimed in a whisper a resumed his reading.

"I know that, the chairman also knows and every other important person knows too, that all what counts. Don't mind it, it will pass as time goes by." Hakuba closed his book as the teacher arrives.

The teacher looked like a star lawyer, a hand tailored black suit, broad blue tie with a shiny tiepin. The first impression: He was a arrogant man who thought to high of himself, his expression towards the students resembled that hawk when he spotted an ant. In short Shinichi disliked that man instantly.


	6. Feathers Problems

Shinichi payed attention to the presentation, he listened to that man and took his notes. But his instincts told him that the dislike was mutual. The professor was a lawyer, he stopped standing in court in favor off being a professor to raise the next generation. That man didn't bother to hide his arrogant nature and disgust against one Shinichi Kudou. Shinichis wide spreed knowledge about police work, forensic, law and common knowledge didn't improve his sour mood at all.

Even Hakuba lost his temper and stood up for his colleague. The blue eyed man tried to calm his friend down, but those two discussed misfitted behavior until the end and didn't come to a conclusion at all. Shinichi sighed and waited, like promised, for Kaito. Those two still argued up to Kaitos arrival.

"What happened?" he asked and leaned into the room.

"In Hakuba-sans opinion that professor seams a little to arrogant. So he asked him politely to overthink his behavior towards his students." Shinichi doesn't see a point in lying, so he told the truth. Well, he dropped the fact that he played a role as well.

Kaito knitted his eyebrows and leaned against his lover, as if he thought about something very important.

"Well, we have an appointment. So lets hurry"

"Ah... I have to tell Hakuba-san, he wanted to introduce me to someone." Shinichi hurried to say before Kaito could drag him away.

Without a second thought he entered the room and walked up to both man.

"Hakuba-san, I have to make a statement at the station. So... I can't wait any longer. And thank you."

Hakuba looked surprised but nodded as sign he understood. He shoot a glare towards the professor.

"This matter isn't over yet!" the detective gave the other one no time to reply before both students left the room.

"I will accompany you. I have also matters to attend to. And... what are you doing here?" Once Hakuba spotted Kaito near the door his friendly smile vanished.

"Oh Hakuba... nothing much, I have an appointment with Shinichi." the other said and used Shinichi to support his own weigh.

"You two know each other?" Hakuba was shocked, the person who he suspected to be Kaito Kid was on friendly terms with the only person he knew was a better detective than him.

"Well... yeah... his father taught my mom how to act, so we have known each other since childhood. Our fathers were friends, but after that accident... we lost contact after my parents went to America. You can understand how surprised both of us were, when I asked him for the way to the office yesterday, by coincident." Shinichi explained before Kaito could say something unnecessary, like their relationship. They love each other, both of them knew. But Shinichi was known for being a cautions person, So their sort of relationship was kind of odd, concerning the time they meet again. After a heist and so on. Hakuba is a person with high intellect, so it was only natural to be on guard. Nobody shall imprison his thief, no one! Not for something he hasn't done yet.

Shinichi could feel Kaitos eyes burning on the back of his head, but he choose to ignore it.

"I understand, well, like I said I will accompany you two." Hakuba said smiling brightly towards the nearly identical men. It was just to weird, seeing both of them at the same time. So the surprised glances in their direction had a meaning after all.

While walking Kaito couldn't help but tease Hakuba, they talked about their time in school and the endless unfounded accusation of Kaito being Kid. Well, Hakuba is right, all of us knew it but he was short on evidence to proof his claim. Kaitos name phantom thief wasn't just for show. Not even Shinichi could find any evidence, not as Conan neither as Shinichi. He knew the real identity behind the monocle, but only because of Yusakus habit to keep folders from every case he worked on. Toichi Kuroba was one of them, the file as Kaito Kid and as victim in a accident.

The detective stayed calm and tried to ignore Kaitos attempts to make him blush, he failed once, when Kaito kissed his cheek at least Hakuba was kind enough to overlook it. He succeeded in Hakubas case though, he gained a lot of color due to his anger more then once or twice.

Something wasn't right. His senses screams to him that something was awfully wrong. So he lets himself falling back a little, studying his surroundings more carefully. He couldn't point his finger on it, but he knew his intuition could be trusted. It saved his life more then once.

So he stops, causing the other two to stop as well.

"Kudou-san?" Hakuba asked and began to worry. Especially when Kaito looked nervous as well.

"We should hurry, I have a bad feeling." Shinichi said and resumed walking at a much higher speed.

Hakuba probably thought his Co-Detective must be imagining things, but once he remembered all incidences in Shinichis past he quickly decided that it can't hurt to be careful.

Despite Shinichis worry something might happen, they arrived in one piece at the station. Once Shinichi showed his ID at the counter all of them was getting through the entrance into the building. Of cause Shinichi and Hakubas faces were well known from the officers inside, still they had to pass a control or someone from inside had to stand up for them. Finally, with Shinichis own ID that wasn't necessary anymore.

Shinichi lead the way to division 1. He greeted some of the officers and entered the office. Hakuba on the other hand went to Nakamori-keibu, probably because of KIDs heist again.

"Ah...Kudou-kun, nice timing, I just wanted to give you a call. Something happened." surprised Shinichi glanced over his shoulder to Kaito, then back to Megure. The detective hadn't forgotten his promise. No cases until he has rested probably, but if the police required his help, he couldn't just ditch them. It was his job after all.

"What happened." the magician asked in his boyfriends place.

"Well... we found a dead body this morning." Takagi-keiji started to explain. It seams he hadn't got rid of his habit to talk about an open case, when asked. That was definitively Conans fault. How often had he asked this man for some information? Countless of times!

"Soooo what did this has to do with me?" Shinichi asked back, at least he will try to stay out of this.

"The victim was Kurosaki, Hina. That journalist who stalked you. Her camera was damaged and the memory card is missing, so we send the devise to the lab for some fingerprints. We found three different sets, one was her own, then mine and the third one is still in the dark. After a call we got her last known whereabouts. So you are the last person that had seen her." he resumed, while looking in his notebook.

"I can tell you the last person who's fingerprints were on the camera. They belong to Kaito, he also took the memory card and crushed the camera." Shinichi was telling the truth, but that doesn't suit well with Kaito. The way his double said this lead to him as culprit. Megures glance went to Shinichis friend, his look changed from questioning to glaring.

"But he isn't the person you are looking for. He was with me after that."

"Why did he even steal that card?... and destroyed the camera?" Sato asked curios.

"She made some pictures from us, while... ehm..." the last part was really hard to say, the thought of it was enough to make him blush.

"...kissing." Kaito took up the line and finished instead of Shinichi. He grinned from ear to ear, pulled his detective to his chest and hugged him from behind.

"She caught us kissing in front of the cafe. I can't stand people like her, so I grabbed her camera and took the memory card. She only took photos of Shinichi, some of those where quiet personal. On a case, in university, the heist from yesterday, in his house, even while he was sleeping in front of his desk! I still have the card, you can have it." Kaito took the card out of his pocket and passed it to Takagi.

The older man went to a desk and used his laptop to open the files. He made a diashow and showed one picture after another. Those were really personal. Shinichi covered his face when a picture showed him in his bathroom brushing his teeth after a shower. He was feeling sick. Yesterday he only thought this person was an overbearing journalist that kept bothering him, now he just felt awful, his head started to hurt and he was extremely disgusted.

Kaito was the first one to react, he pulled his lover away from the group.

"You okay?" he placed both hands on Shinishis shoulders and rubbed them in a calming manner.

"yeah..." Kaito used more pressure on his shoulders. "Okay... fine... no... I'm not alright. I can't get the idea out of my mind, that she might took more pictures from me, maybe while sleeping, or while showering, what about the lake? What about you? I feel sick just thinking about it." the detective balled his hands into fists until the knuckles became white.

"Hey... don't worry about it, I'm sure the police will find the rest of the pictures. And with the lake... you don't have to think about that, remember the gas I used as entrance? It paralyzed her even more then you. I'm positive that the drug lasted at least 5 hours. She couldn't follow us and no one was at your mansion. I checked before I stepped into your room." the thief hugged his lover, caressed his back to calm him down. Shinichis breathing turned normal again. He nodded and separated from him.

They had a little audience who tried not to look like they are interested in the two look-a-likes, they failed miserably, except Sato their faces were blushed and they seemed to have no idea on what their eyes should focus on. Megure cleared his throat to get rid of the awkward feeling in the air.

"I know you two are here for your statement but now we have to deal with something else. We've got a video footprint from a traffic camera. We have the murder on video... but...well..." Megure struggled to continue, the man sighted and finished his explanation.

"The video shows you Kudou-kun, you how you beat the crap out of her, strangled her and finally slit her throat."

"What?" Not only Shinichi was shocked, everybody was. No wonder, a guy that has the biggest hero complex in history was suspected to kill a man with highly violent means. I mean Shinichi tried to save Gin, Gin of all people, did everything he could to stop the blood flowing out of his body. Even when he knew there wasn't a chance to survive a shoot in the neck. Shinichi knew Akai hadn't another choice, if he hadn't shot Gin it would have been Shinichi to bleed out on the floor.

The young detective stared at the screen trying to find a clue who that person might be, it wasn't him that's for sure, the other in the room knew that as well.

"Don't worry Kudou-kun we know it's not you. You have the best alibi possible. You where here in the police station making your testimony after you was taken hostage. We even have a video to proof the statement from several officers. So... who is that person in the video? Do you have a twin we don't know about. Except him?" Megure-keibu rubbed the back of his neck and pointed in Kaitos direction, looking expectantly at his consultant.

"I know three people who can change there appearance to that extend. The first is of cause Kaito Kid, it is unlikely he would do something like that. His 'no one gets hurt' rule would be a joke if he could kill a woman with a knife. I mean yeah he drives people crazy just for fun, but this goes strictly against his personality." Shinichi said and ignored the flinching boy beside him.

"What about you? Don't you think he would get rid of you that way?" Takagi asked, he has to, otherwise his superior would and that is certainly not in his interest.

"No, he appreciates our little matches as well as I do. He learns from me as well as I do from him. Don't misunderstand I still wanna catch him, but I respect him and kind of like him. So no he would never frame me or another person like that." he answer and smiled kindly when Kaito hugged him from behind. Snuggling his nose into Shinichis neck breathing in his scent. Its some kind of miracle the blue eyed man didn't blush.

"So the second one... would be my mother. She isn't even in Japan, so she isn't the culprit ether. The last person would be Vermouth. When we took down the Organization she were able to get away. So there is a possibility, its her. I helped the FBI to take them down, but revenge doesn't suit her, she helped me more then once when someone was send to kill me. On the other hand she worked against me as well, so I won't rule her out of suspicion. She might not be the person in the video but she could have helped that person to look like me." he continued and sighed at the building migraine in his temples.

"Who is that Vermouth?" Megure asked that was the only lead they had so of cause he would do his best to find her.

"Sharon Vineyard. Or Chris Vineyard both are the same person." Shinichi answered calmly, he was completely in his detective-mode now. This was only a case for him, nothing personal, he couldn't allow himself to be affected, he needed a sharp mind to solve this. Even when it involved the Organization.

"Ehm... there are some restrictions to the person someone can change into." everybody turned to the person who said that, Kaito. This was a case so normally any civilian had to leave, but Shinichis involvement in crimes before the whole consultant thing, the officers handled this rule a bit sloppy.

"What do you mean, Kuroba-kun?" Megure asked and spoke out what's on every ones mind. "Shinichi is relatively slim, has fine limbs, defined muscles and an average high. This video has a bad quality and is only black and white, so the makeup doesn't have to be that great, more important is the figure itself. To create a hairstyle like Shinichis with his cowlick is easy, harder is his long neck, the limbs and clothing."

"Clothing?" curious the people in the room looked up and down, memorizing the consultants clothes.

"His belt and shoes are handmade from Agasa-hakase, so it will be hard to get some of those. The shoes of this guy here are close, but not alike. He is a little bigger than Shinichi maybe ten inches or so, his shoulders are broader and his limbs are not nearly as athletic as our favorite detective.

Every actor is able to play a random person with the right mask, but he can't foul a person who knows Shinichi personally. I know the actresses Vinegard and Kudou from movies, they both are greater than this and KID is the expert in this metier. All three of them would never show such lousy performance. The guy in the video is an amateur with connections to a master of disguises. The mask itself is perfect." there was no one better in this subject than Kaito KID. Shinichi was the only person who knew who exactly was behind the monocle.

When Kaito pointed those specific points out the other notices the errors as well. Their eyes switch between screen and Shinichi constantly until Kaitos expertise ended.

"That doesn't help us though." Takagi murmured and crossed his arms around his chest.

"It does." Shinichi said and smiled a little. Multiple pairs of eyes turned to him.

"We know the persons figure from the video, that he is a lefty, he has an old leg injury and holds a grudge against me, enough to kill someone in front of a camera to frame me. But he never crossed path with me directly in the last 24 hours. He was not involved in a crime I solved directly, more a acquaintance of a person who knew me. When he noticed that I am still a free man, he will try something else, to get me..."

"You won't use yourself as bait!" Kaito spat out and glared at Shinichi.

"He is right Kudou-kun. We can't risk that." Megure agreed with Kaito the other officers as well.

"I don't wanna play the bait, I will just live my life, the only difference would be, I will carry a tracker from now on and a emergency device. I will check in with you guys every hour per phone call or message. And I try to not go anywhere alone." he explained calmly and studied the faces of every man inside this room. They looked skeptical but nodded. It wasn't so that they had another choice.

"Fine... but I stay with you all the time!" Kaito growled dared someone to speak otherwise. Megure sighed again and nodded finally.

"Okay. Kuroba-kun you will give us a report as well. If someone of you two notice a suspicious person, don't play hero and call us immediately. I will also get a officer to watch your home and patrol more often in Beika until this matter is solved! And Kudou no Solo missions!"

Shinichi and Kaito both agreed to Megures terms. They wouldn't be able to leave the station otherwise and they knew every officer worried about their future colleague and trouble magnet.

Since the topic 'Kurosaki' ended for the time being, they could do that what they came to this place for. Shinichi grabbed the forms and handed a set to Kaito before he sat into his chair in front of his desk. Paperwork was definitively something that was never listed in the job description. The reason is simple... it is one hell of a pain in the neck!

It took Shinichi half an hour to complete his task, Kaito took a little longer, but only 10 minutes so Shinichi could drink this sorry excuse for coffee.

He played with the USB-Flashdrive in his hand, he got a copy from the video. There was something that troubles him. He was sure Vermouth played her part in this case as well. His double had a scar on his neck, a scar Shinichi hadn't but he had a wound on that particular place, the wound was deep enough to result in a scar, if it weren't for Haibaras skills it would have left one, so this spot was only one shade darker than the rest of his skin.

Kaitos soft kiss in his neck caused him to jump glaring at his boyfriend, he took his bag and turned around leafing Kaito with his self pleasing grin behind.

"Shinichi~ please wait... I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Kaito cried and hugged Shinichis arm once he was in reach.

Shinichi choose to ignore his boyfriend as some kind of punishment. Hiding an fond smile behind his poker face. He really liked this damn thief, so it was hard to be mad him, especially when he whined his name like that.

He gave up after they left the building. He looked over his shoulder to his so called boyfriend. The magician was still hugging his arm like a lifeline. He let go once he noticed that he was in the center of Shinichis glare. He smiled and scratched his neck.

"We should go home." the detective said while the magician was completely silent for a moment.

Home... it sounded a little funny especially when Kaito was included in the word 'we'.

"Will you stay this time or not?" Shinichi asked again. Kaito blushed a little as he nodded.

"Yeah... I promised didn't I?" Kaito agreed and walked beside Shinichi.

They went on the direct way to Kudou's mansion. Surprisingly they wasn't a corpse falling from the sky, nobody died, no kidnapping, hostage-taking or assault. Not even a pickpocket crossed their path, well the thief beside the detective doesn't count. He was a master thief which was only interested in shiny gems, the bags of innocent persons where relatively save.

Before he opened the door his eyes traveled to his neighbors house. Should he tell them what happened? Should he warn Haibara that a ex-member of the Black Organization was around? No... she will only worry and wouldn't be able to sleep in piece. Furthermore Shinichi doubted that this person was a full member, only some kind of trainee, not that this was less disturbing, especially when Vermouth was involved. He sighted and opened the door.

"This is the first time I step into this building as an invited guest." Kaito noted and said his polite 'Excuse me'.

"I don't have to give you a key or not?" why should he? Kaito doesn't need one. Only an single moment alone and no lock was a hindrance for him. Their was nothing he couldn't unlock.

"You want to give me the keys?" he asked a little surprised, but happy, it was only a gesture but it made his heart beat a little faster inside his chest.

"Why not? I life here alone, my parents weren't home for a long time and I won't to answer questions why you leave my home together with me, but never step in it through the main entrance. The inspector promised to put an officer nearby, it would be a little weird if you brake in my home every time." the detective explained and shrugged his shoulders. He took some slippers out of the cabinet and handed a pair to Kaito.

Once Kaito changed his shoes he dragged his lover inside the kitchen and pushed him down on a chair. Shinichi was a little lost and was just about to asked, with a glance over his shoulder he remembered his promise from the morning, thanks to an angry glare directed in his direction. So he kept quiet and supported his head with his hand.

"Tell me more about this Vermouth person while I make dinner, I wanna now why she killed a reporter to blame you for it."

Shinichi drew a deep unhappy breath but saw Kaitos point. It was important that Kaito know the background, when not everything. If their were still members of the Black Organization then he will put Kaito into danger only with his presence.

"I think you met Vermouth already. You father taught her and my mom how to act. Both of them were friends some time ago, so it isn't surprising that she knew about me as well. A few years ago I went to New York with Ran to visit my parents. I came across a couple of murders. The culprit was Vermouth disguised as an old man. She was hunted by the FBI and nearly fell down a building when she fled. Ran were able to hold her long enough for me to arrive, together we pulled her up and saved her. I didn't know anything about the organization or Vermouth that time. Well, in the end she was grateful enough to keep my survival a secret as well as my true identity when I was Conan. She protected me and Ran as good as she could without being killed herself. In the end she was betrayed by Chianti, another member and nearly killed. So she turned the table and betrayed the organization. She kidnapped me spilled every secret the crows had, the coordinates from their hideout, man power, undercover agents and missions. Once she was done, she handed herself in, but fled before the FBI could take her into custody. So I don't think that she hold a grudge against me. I think she wanted to warn me. She made the mistake with the mask intentionally." he explained and stared at his cup of coffee, studied the rising and disappearing steam from the dark liquid.

"I thought I was done with those people..." he whispered and jumped when Kaitos closed his arms around my shoulders hugging his lover softly.

"Don't worry we will deal with them. Until now we beat everyone who stood up against us. Like Scorpion, the airplane or the mercenaries on the zeppelin." Kaito caressed his shoulders, drawing small circles with his hands and kissing Shinichis cheek. Immediately the blood shoot up painting his face with a deep red.

Before the thief could return to his cooking Shinichi caught his wrist, pulling him down on his eyelevel.

"Thank you." he said with a low voice and kissed him shyly. Kaito was so surprised that he was unable to return the gesture in time before Shinichi separated himself again. He was still shocked, at least he was stunned long enough for Shinichi to notice.

He cleared his throat and went back to work on the food. Kaito was silent for quite a long time, at least for a happy to go person like him. Actually he was a person who couldn't sit motionless for one minute.

Shinichi himself was lost in thoughts. How many lost their lives? How many undercover agents where discovered and killed? He didn't know the exact numbers but they were many. Alone the moment Curacao stole the NOC-List countless men and women were assassinated. Shinichi, Akai and Amuro were able to keep the deaths at a minimum , but Curacao gave her live to save hundreds of innocent people.

Was it in wain? Will the Black Organization rise once again? Vermouth was still free as well as some other high ranked members. Sure Rum, Gin, and the big boss were dead, Chianti and Corn were in captivity and all bank accounts, hideouts, reserves and information were in our hands but it was still a bad feeling.

We had pictures from those who escaped some with nickname some without. Shinichi memorized all their faces, knew the names and backgrounds. Every police officer knew them. Interpol, Secret Agencies, Statepolice, all of them had them on their blacklist.

Shinichi didn't even notice how the times runs by, he was so deep in thoughts that he flinched when Kaito placed a plate with pasta in front of him.

"Don't think about it so much. For now you promised to rest. No cases, no studying, no homework only rest and comfort. Eat, I am no world class chef but it IS better then your old Ramen I found in your cupboard." he was still smiling but Shinichi could hear something else in his voice, nervousness and uneasiness.

Shinichi sighed, nodded and grabbed the chopsticks from Kaito. "Itadakimasu" he said and started to eat his noddles. It was tasty, better then his own cooking, nearly comparable with Rans cooking.

Ran... all were in danger he knows if the organization rises again, especially Ran. His parents were seldom at home, so the danger for both of them were quite low. But Ran was around him all the time.

"Shinichi..." Kaito sighed nearly soundless and supported his head with his elbows on the table while eating something himself.

In the last two days Kaito had succeeded in clearing his detectives eyes, now they were dull again. The magician liked the shine in those two sapphires, but now their were dull and empty, not like the doors to the ocean. 'Oceans Heart' was really the perfect diamond to confess his feelings to Shinichi. Hopefully the case was solved quickly. Kaito hated this look in HIS detectives eyes. Conan had those eyes all the time when he was confronted with his real name. Fear, despair, paranoia, fragility, anxiousness. Kaito wasn't often confronted with Conan, only in Tokyo when the old Suzuki challenged him again.

This was the first time he fell for those shiny all penetrating eyes. It had hurt his heart to see this shine disappear once the heist ended and their daily live returns.

Kaito put down his chopsticks and summons a white rose out of nothingness and presented her to his depressed lover. Shinichis head jumped up his eyes focusing on the magician again.

"Kaito?" curios he took the flower and studied it. The flower wasn't in full bloom yet, but the white petals seemed to shine from within.

"We will made it. Together. You aren't alone anymore." Kaitos hands never still, cards were shuffled, divided into three separate decks then shuffled again and tossed in the air. The cards turn into pink colored petals which swayed slowing to the ground, before they could touch anything, they disappeared in white smoke leaving nothing behind. A little magic show for Shinichi alone.

Kaito was right, Shinichi defeated the Organization once, he can do it again, they were broken in pieces the leftover won't change anything, the Organization will vanish from the surface and underground! Together they will pull out the crow's feathers one by one leaving nothing behind.

Now smiling again his mood went up. He grabbed the chopsticks and resumed his meal.

Kaito watched his boyfriend, noticing the change in those blue eyes, the dullness was once again driven away. Despair and Fear made way for curiosity, resolve and excitement.

Once both of them were done with their meals they cleaned the dishes. Shinichi showed the magician the room he could use before they crushed into the living room together with popcorn (were ever Kaito get that from), two bottles of juice and the first version from detective Samonji.

Vermouth, Organization, dead reporter were quickly forgotten and the couple could finally rest in piece and enjoy each others company as well as the evening.


	7. Feathers Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan! All rights belong to Aoyama Gosho**

Well here the chapter:

 _ **Feathers Surprise**_

The next morning Shinichi wasn't woken up by his alarm clock but by a young man that looked nearly exactly like him.

"Shin-chan wake up!" the man jumped on his bed causing the whole thing to move, like being on water.

"Gnnn~" the still tired detective growled and pressed his pillow on his ears to get a least five more minutes of sleep.

"Come on... we need to go to Ekoda before classes start."

"Kaito it's 6 in the morning my classes start at 1 pm so I have still... 7 hours left!" the detective whined and tried to hide under the blanked.

Kaito smirked his KID patented grin with showing his spotless white teeth similar to a baring.

"I know... but my classes begin at 10 am and I need my books for those, with your luck I estimated a little more time for the trip. Now come on, or do I need a bucket of water?" Well I couldn't argue with that. Nearly every time I use a train I had to deal with a murder. Shinichi growled unwilling but sat up.

"Well... finally." Kaito smiled at his lover and put a kiss on his lips. The young detective was still far to sleepy to return the gesture.

"Coffee..?"

Amused Kaito laughed and put a cup under his boyfriends nose. The steaming, brownish black liquid emitted a welcome fragrance of freshly brewed coffee.

Once the beloved smell entered Shinichis nostrils his brain started to work properly, at least enough to say "Thank you" loud enough to be heard. Long, rangy fingers closed around the warm porcelain of the cup. A deep sip of the liquid cleared the last parts of Shinichis brain.

"Are you sure, you aren't an addict?"

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

"Who am I to turn down that sweet order, from my lovely detective?" Kaito supported himself on the bed and pressed his lips against Shinichis.

His hand still around the cup he returned the kiss and followed Kaito lips until he was in a standing position, before the magician broke the kiss and separated himself from his boyfriend.

"I will make breakfast." he announced and left Shinichi alone in his room.

He let himself fall inside the bed again. Immediately his eyes sprung open again. Wait...

He sat up and threw a glance to the table beside his bed, nothing, the ground...nope, not here as well... maybe spilled, no nothing.

"KAITO you little filthy thief! Return my coffee at once!"

From downstairs Shinichi heard a loud laughter.

"Phantom thief you wanted to say! Your coffee waits for you on the kitchen table, you just have to come and get it!" the amusement was still in Kaitos voice.

Shinichi growled and stood up to do his morning routine. Once he was showered, teeth brushed and dressed he went down to find his cup and the coffee thief inside the kitchen. He glared at his friend and grabbed the still warm cup possessively. Not that it gets stolen again! He cleared the whole cup within mere seconds. Kaito filled the cup again and sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. Shinichi took another sip and smiled brightly, the coffee was perfect. The right amount of bitterness, warmth and taste danced on his tongue easing the muscles around his eyes in bliss.

Shinichi sighed and studied the face of the snickering thief.

"I have chocolate as well, if you want some."

"I know, I found while searching your kitchen for ingredients." Kaito answer snapped his fingers and were holding a steaming cup on his own.

Within the cup didn't steamed hot chocolate but mocha. The thought that someone did something like putting chocolate in his coffee was unnerving. Well mocha was better than sullying it with milk and sugar. As long as it was dark chocolate with a high cacao content.

The rest of their evening yesterday wasn't as peaceful both of them wanted it to be. Takagi-keiji showed up to hand over the GPS- devises and a mobile phone to Kaito with a save line to both the police station and Shinichi. The police didn't know about his night job and that his equipment was probably better than that of the police.

"We should bring some of your stuff over. KID is a person who used me as a disguise more than once. Once the word comes out that you are a disguise artist you will become a suspect as well. Your fingerprints are on the camera, you had the SD-card and because of the photo you have a motive, a weak one but I saw people killing another person for less."

Kaito ginning got even brighter.

"Is that an invitation to move in with you?" he asked his look wasn't readable not even for Shinichi.

"More or less. The distant between Beika and Ekoda is a one hour trip with the train. This house has enough room and I am alone most of the time... and... I like to have you around me." Shinichi blushed, he couldn't believe he really said that out a loud.

"Aw... that was sweet of you. I have to arrange some thing... but I think its better to keep an eye on you." he agrees and took a sip of his mocha. Without moving around, he snapped his fingers and their breakfast materialized out of white smoke. It was only toast and scrambled eggs but that didn't make it less amazing.

"Showoff. Someday you will mess up and end up in jail." Shinichi murmured and bit in his bred.

"Come on, who do you think I am? I am only a magician and that isn't a secret. I was in the same class as Hakuba back in high school. He accused me of being KID all the time, but without evidence..."

Shinichi sighed and somehow pitied his co-detective.

As detective their wasn't something as nerve wracking as a person you know is a criminal but you lag the proof to put him behind bars.

He was more than once in the same situation, normally he would set up a trap so the culprit would give himself away. The problem was Kaito was too clever to fall for something that obvious.

"Are you pitying him?"

"How..."

"I am a magician to read people his part of the job description and you don't even try to hide it." Kaito waved with his hand turning down any option for his lover to talk back.

Both of them ate in silence, nobody had something to say, they only enjoyed the company of each other.

Their trip to Ekoda was surprisingly peaceful, no one drop dead and they arrived in one peace in front of Kaitos home. It wasn't something extraordinary, just a simple one family house, with white walls, a little garden in the front. Some doves where hovering on the roof, all of them were white. One of them flew over to the two teenager in front of the door and set down on Shinichis shoulder.

"Good morning Hime." Shinichi patted the head of the white bird earning a happy chirp.

Shinichis feathery friend started to pick his hair in a grooming manner. Shinichi smiled a little and followed his lover inside the house. Nothing extraordinary caught the eye of the detective. Not that he expected anything. Kaito would never leave KID material lying around for everyone to see. If he had, he would've been caught long ago, especially with Hakuba on his tail.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kaito asked in attempt to be a good host. "Yeah… of cause, I would never say no to coffee." Shinichi answered as expected. Kaito laughed softly and began to make the drink, for himself he made some hot chocolate, he even found some marshmallows. With a bright grin he dropped one of those in his cup. Alone the thought of drinking that sweet stuff made Shinichis teeth hurt in sympathy.

/I hope Kaito won't be on a sugar high…/ Shinichi thought and enjoyed the hot liquid.

Their was a silence between them, nothing uncomfortable, just the pleasure of hot coffee with the man you love as company. It was surely harmonic.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Kaito says with a mischievous grin on his face. It was like the one from KID. When he was up to something he knew was funny for him and a living nightmare for his task force and Hakuba.

"You will surely surprised." he said and smiled in my direction. Swallowed down his beloved hot chocolate.

"Follow me, I will show you my room." Shinichi couldn't even react in time, when Kaito grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. It was only thanks to the detectives high reflexes that he didn't landed on his nose.

Shinichi stumbled up a staircase, followed by a short floor, passed some rooms into another one only to be met with a handful of Kaito who turned into a monkey. The legs of the magician were wrapped around Shinichis waist, Kaitos arms closed tightly around the detectives neck. Soft lips pressed against the detectives. Into a wild demanding kiss.

"Kaito..." surprised Shinichi moaned into the kiss returning the embrace. Only to be greeted with thin air as the Kaito-monkey disappeared. Kaito run around in the room tossed different kinds of clothes on the bed, some books in front of it. Pushing a box filled with chemicals into his boyfriends arms, along with his card-gun. A little perplex the detective could only grab the things and follow Kaito with his eyes.

From time to time Kaito stopped in his... lets say packing... to kiss his lover, seldom Shinichi was able to return the affection, most of the time Kaito was gone before he could.

Yep, Kaito was definitively on a sugar high. Great just great. Shinichi looked at his watch, only two more hours before Kaitos class starts. Poor, poor students.

The detective lean against the door frame to get out of the magicians way. Maybe he was able to keep up with KID on a heist and handle most of Kaitos pranks, but Kaito on a sugar high was a natural force. You don't stop such a thing you work around it or get out of its way. Kaito were almost finished with gathering his things, they were all on the bed, Shinichi choose it was the safest place until Kaito was finished, so he sat in the middle of the things, stocking them in a suitcase, bags and his own jacked.

Shinichi let his gaze run in the room, until it stopped on a picture with a magician on it.

The detective stood up and touched the face of the man.

"Right, you told me, that you knew him."

Kaito popped up behind him and pulled him into a hug, the magicians chin rested on his lovers shoulder.

"Yes. He was always kind, smiled all the time and thought up some riddles for me." A soft smile appeared on the young mans mouth. The memory was thin only a quiet echo of earlier years, but the smoke around his memory cleared up further as he concentrated on the mans face. A young man with a beard, his look nearly like Shinichis father, two rivals with two matching sons. Short hugs filled with love and affection, that Shinichi didn't received from his parents. Those two taught him things, supported him in times if need. But Toi-san found a balance between parental affections and the craziness from his mother.

Shinichi leaned back onto Kaito, rested his head against Kaitos.

"He was more dad-like than my own. He took his job as Godfather really serious. He even saved me from some kidnappers, cheered me up when I stumbled over a dead body again and saved me when my mum and dad had a fight again." he explained and smiled when Kaito started to kiss is cheek, followed by his ear and neck.

"Kaito..." Shinichi sighed and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Who took his chance to kiss the corner of his mouth. As result Shinichis rose a little.

The detective decided to do everything he could to put those guy behind bars.

"Do you need something else?" he asked the thief and separated himself from Kaito and the picture.

"No... the rest has all something to do with KID. My assistant will take care of those thing. All I will take with me is my suit." Kaito stepped in front of the picture and pressed a hidden switch. The door swung open and revealed a secret passage way.

After an inviting gesture both men went down the stairs. The stair case ended in a huge room.

"Okay... I didn't expected that... definitively not." the room was bigger than the whole property. Down here were several vehicles, to be more exact three cars, one motorboat, two motorbikes, different kinds of KIDs hang glider and some of his costume.

Kaito stepped in front of one of his costumes, took it from the puppet ad stuffed the suit inside the cylinder, that on the other hand disappeared inside one of his hidden pockets.

Really, Shinichi could figure out the most complicated tricks, but he had no idea were Kaito hid the damn had of his. The detective had one of them in his hands, it was made of thick material, that is hard to fold, but he couldn't see a bulge anywhere in Kaitos clothes, where the hat could've been hidden!

Shinichi huffed frustrated and studied one of the suits.

"What happened here?" Shinichi pointed out a hole in the suit, the hole was clearly made from a bullet. If the person hadn't wear a bullet proof west, he would have been hit in the heart.

"That's the suit of my father. I wore it at my first heist and the hole... it isn't important right now. OW!"

Shinichi hit Kaito on back of his head.

"Of cause it's important! Who shoot you?" Shinichi was dead serious. His lover sighed.

"The mans name is Snake. He was the one who killed my dad."

"NANI? Why didn't you tell me?" Shinichi was hurt. He always saw KID as his rival, but as a friend too.

"You didn't tell me as well! I had to figure everything out on my own! I never told you, because I didn't want you tell throw yourself in anymore danger. You already had a syndicate lurking in the shadows, I couldn't add another one!" Kaito snarled, the detective had to admit his lover was right.

At that time Shinichi was still Conan. He couldn't have done anything except throwing himself into more danger.

"Wait a moment... did you say Snake?"

Kaitos eyes grew big. "You know him?" his eyes glowed with hope, but Shinichi had to disappoint those hopefulness.

"No, not directly. I worked through the data I've gotten from the Black Organization and his name showed up as well. He was a member assigned for money gathering. We annihilated most of their side branches as well, but not this one. They consisted mostly of thieves, they might not play in your league, but they escaped. We know their names and faces, but nothing more. But at least I know some people who might know more then me. Hopefully." Kaitos shoulders sank a little.

"Come on, we will catch them!" Shinichis arms closed around Kaitos neck and he drew him in a soft kiss.

Immediately Kaitos grin was back.

"It is time to finish, we need to go back after all. I will give Jii a call, so that he can drive us back. Then I can introduce you two to each other." the other man nodded and help his boyfriend carry the boxes outside.

That Jii didn't let us wait long, he stopped his Combi in front of Kaito, left his vehicle and bowed down.

"Boc-sama what are you planning?"

"Jii-san this is Kudou Shinichi my boyfriend." Kaito shined again and wrapped his arms around the detectives shoulder.

Jii nearly dropped the box he took from Kaito.

"But Boc-sama you can't be serious! He is a detective!" Jii grabbed Kaitos wrist a hid him behind his back. Shinichi smiled a little. It was nice to see how protective that man was of Kaito.

"Jii it's alright. He won't turn me in. In his eye I am nothing more than a gentleman with a quest!" Kaito did something complicated with his eyebrows.

"Idiot, you aren't a thief if you give your loot back. The only crime you commit is damage to property and trespassing. Both are smaller crimes that gets a fine as penalty... well in your case you will put behind bars, because you drive the officers crazy and humiliated them several times. Their are other criminals that are a lot worse than you, even if they are a less burden for someones mind." Shinichi crossed his arms in front of his chest. Only to stretch out a hand in the old mans direction.

"I think we met from time to time already. Kaitos and my parents where friends some time ago. Toi-san even helped me several times." the detective smiled to the still cautious man, who grabbed Shinichis hand. Now Kaito beamed as well and planted a kiss on his lovers temple.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and resumed packing. The three men packed the last things into the car and left.

While driving home they talked a little over trivial things. A movie they would like to watch, the first case they had together. It was really surprising both of them didn't knew who the other was at this time.

Back in Beika they carried the boxes into Kaitos room. Those things that had a connection to KID where placed in the library inside a hidden room. In that room was everything that concerned Conan or the Organization.

Except family nobody knew of this place. Not even Haibara or Hakase. The Kudous are proud to say, that not even Akai found out about it. Well... now Kaito knew as well. But if someone could keep a secret it was this thief.

The blue eyes man offered the servant a coffee before he left but that was politely refused, because he had something else to do for example get rid of every trace that could lead to Kaito being KID. So the detective decided not to ask any further.

After a glance at the clock he was shocked.

"Kaito... it's 9.30 you've gotta go!" surprised the magician looked at his watch as well.

"naaaaa~... I have still enough time to escort you to the police station."

Shinichi blinked at that. "Why should I be there? I taught I should take a break?"

"To hand over my newest notice." he sang and pointed at Shinichis chest.

The detective grabbed inside his jacket and drew out a card in A5. /When did he?/ normally Shinichi could at least decipher a part of the riddle, but this time he had no clue. He couldn't even point out one word. The whole card was a chaos with black lines, he couldn't even tell which line was part of a character. The only thing that was clearly shown was the KID doddle in the right lower corner.

"I really tried extra hard to keep you busy, at the station." Kaito showed his perfect teeth in his patented KID grin. The thief was right, this will take him awhile to solve.

"I am quite sure Takagi-keiji will drive you to college, soooo... hurry up I am little under time pressure."

It was pointless to discuss with this maniac, so the detective grabbed his bag and left after his thief the manor.

Again they arrive without disturbance at their destination. Kaito said his goodbye with a short peck on his lovers lips and disappeared with baby blue cloud of smoke.

"Kudou-kun! Great to met you here. We have a case do you wanna tag along?" Sato and Takagi-keiji exits the building and spotted their young consultant immediately.

"Sorry, but I have to go to Nakamori-keibu... KID send me a notice." Shinichi waved with the card in his hand.

Sato-keiji nodded and threw a significant glance at her colleague.

Takagi nodded as well and walked over to Shinichi. "I will accompany you and take you with me. Sato-san won't touch anything until we arrive at the crime scene."

For a outsider it surely was surprising, that the police wait for his consultant to arrive. Shinchi agreed and set off to division two.

He knocked politely at the door only to be greeted with a yelled 'Come in'. Nakamori-keibu were throwing a fit as Shinichi handed over the notice. Shinichi was lucky that he had made a copy before hand.

"Kudou... do you have..." he started only to be interrupted by the youngest in the room.

"No I haven't notice anything extraordinary. The card was inside my jacket the moment I left my house. Yes, my fingerprints are on this card. And I will handover a copy to Hakuba the moment I see him. Yes, I will get in touch with you if I figure anything out." Shinichi grinned a little. He already knew what the inspector was going to say. The older man nodded and concentrated on the card. The other two were dismissed it seems.

"Do you really have no clue?" Takagi asked the student and opened the door for him.

"Not really... I only know that I have to fold it, otherwise those lines would be senseless. KID like riddles, but he always plays fair in those kind of things, if their wouldn't be a solution it would be boring for him,too." he answered and followed the officer to his car.

Once both men sat in their seat the Takagis phone rang.

"Sato-san? Yeah...understood." the call took only a few seconds, a minute at best.

"Sato solved the case already. It seems the victim had fallen into debts and sold his wedding ring, to pay the debt." Takagi said and studied his own wedding ring. /How could someone sell this proof of love?/ he probably thought.

The detective on the other hand couldn't understand that petty reason. The ring maybe was a symbol of love, but nothing could outweigh a life. In Shinichis opinion the wife betrayed their love more than her husband.

Well now that the case is solved, he had nothing particular on his to do list. Until his class started he had to pass two more hours. Normally he would take some cold cases, to keep his mind busy, but he promised Kaito that he will take it easy for some days.

Sighing he turned to the officer beside him.

"Could you drive me to university. I would walk, but Kaito will be angry at me if I do."

"Well... you promised us, to not wander around alone! So yeah I will drive you to college but until then you can come in and have some coffee." Shinichi glanced at his mobile phone again. One hour, he had one hour to pass.

"Fine." Why did he agree to that silly agreement? He could take care of himself... mostly.

Both men went to their respectable desks. Shinichis desk was at the window, a little further away from the others. So he had his own space and didn't get disturbed by the other officers, when he tried to take a break.

Shinichi made himself a pot of coffee and settled down. KIDs notice in front of him. His damn thief really was careful, the card had been drawn, so their weren't any wrinkles left which would give a clue how he had to fold the paper.

Before he handed over the original card he made sure to check it with holding it into the sunlight. Nothing. The ink was also nothing extraordinary, only black ink that was available in every stationery store.

Shinichi stared out of the window while sipping from his cup and deep in thoughts. The detective knew that the little doddle was a hint for solving the puzzle. So he grabbed the card again and studied the little picture. The had was shorter than normal, maybe... The young male searched in his desk for a ruler, it did took him long to find one. Shinichi measured the length of the cylinders sides. The were equal, every one of those were exactly 6mm long. As long as Shinichi attended to KIDs heist he never drew his signature like this. So it has to be a clue.

With a bright smile he jumped up and took two more copies. He put one of them in his bag to give the piece to Hakuba. "Kudou-kun... it's time for us to go. Your lesson will start in twenty minutes." A voice sounded out in front of him. Shinichi jumped a little in surprise. Man he was really jumpy recently. The paranoia was still imprinted in his bones, the fear of being recognized when he was still Conan lingered in his mind, so every time someone called his name, his instinct told him to be cautions.

"Sorry did I surprise you?" it was Takagi-keiji who called out to him. Shinichi sighed and shook his head.

"No, not really. I am fine, I was just in thought, so I didn't heard your approach."

The detective hurried to gather his things especially KIDs heist note and followed Takagi out of the building to his car.

"Did you found something out yet?" the officer asked curiously and turn the key.

"Well... nothing much. I am only sure that the notice has to be fold into a figure. And it's original form is a square, so I can cross out some forms, but not many. I just have to try a little." the detective answered and searched the internet for origami guides. It will be easier if he would know the right pattern from the start.

Shinichi opened another tab in his web browser and typed in 'named gems'. He might be grabbing shadows but he had to reduce the possible origami figures. The detective knew Kuroba Kaito only for a few days, but Kaito Kid was a different matter and KID never did something without a purpose, so the figure itself could be a clue. So his only option was guessing at the moment.

This would be a lot easier if he knew the target. But he loves challenges. The young detective smiled from ear to ear, it had been a long time since he was this excited about a heist note.

Still smiling he search the world wide web for some gems that will be exhibited in Japan for the next for month.

Since Shinichi knew Kaito searched for something inside a gem it had be a respectable size. So all the collections of gems under 20 carat was unlikely to be of Kaito's interest.

Well that narrows down the search greatly. That left five pieces and all of them are displayed at the same place.

"This is like an invitation for KID to show up." Shinichi murmured and sapped through some pictures.

"Did you found something?" a voice beside him asked.

Ah... Takagi-keiji. The blue eyed man had completely forgotten where he was and with whom.

"Well... you could say so. The Louvre has a exhibition of jewelry here in Japan for the duration of one month. And they display 5 possible targets in one single room. When Kid saw the news he must have started to droll." he said with light smile on his face. He wished he could have seen his face.

But well it would have ruined his fun solving this mystery in which Kaito put everything he could to make it doable but also a challenge for a genius like Shinichi. Well... he could ask his magician in the evening for now it was time to go to class. The police officer and detective arrived safely at the school ground. Someone already waited for them Shinichis personal crazy magician with a tendency to theft.

"Shin-chan!" he cried and hugged the detective as if his life was on the line. With a sigh Shinichi wiggled himself free enough to thank Takagi-keiji für the ride.

"Don't worry Kudou-san... it is my job to keep you save. We from division one are intending to protect you, if you want or not." Takagi made a waving motion to brush every kind of rebuke away.

"Keiji... should we come to the station after class?" Kaito asked with his shin still on Shinichis shoulder.

"No... not necessarily. Please call if somethings happen." with that the officer sat into his car and drove away.

The teenagers turn around and went in direction of Shinichis next course.

"So how is it going with the note?" Kaito asked curios and conjured a cup of steaming coffee out of nothingness.

"Well... at least I know the probable target and I know I need the final origami figure to read the rest. You really went all out with this one right?" the detective asked and looked at his lover.

"Yeah... I needed to keep you busy enough to not think about unimportant stuff or until I am with you again." he agreed with a smirk.

Shinichi sipped at the hot liquid. He stopped to try to figure out how it was possible to keep so much stuff hidden from the public eye. Like his damn hat!

Shinichi was escorted to his classroom and said his goodbye. He has to go to his course as well, so he had to hurry a little and it was kind of unlikely, that someone will hurt his detective while Hakuba was around.

"Ah Kudou-san!" Hakuba waved his hand, so the detective went to his colleague and friend.

"Good morning Hakuba-san. KID send another note. Nakamori asked me to hand you a copy." said and done.

Shinichi passed the paper to his neighbor and told him what he knew so far.

"That is really something different. KID never went so far to make the whole reading this complicated." the English detective commented .

"Maybe... he noticed that his notes aren't challenging anymore, so he made it harder for us."

"For us? You mean for you."

"What are you implying?" the heisei holmes asked and look skeptical at the other man.

"Come on Kudou-san, don't tell me your haven't notice his favoritism for your person. He kidnapped you for gods sake!"

"He didn't kidnapped me. I told you already he just wanted to ask about my cousin. And what I was doing the past two years." Well it wasn't completely a lie. Kaito did asked what happened, but he hadn't had to asked about Conan, he knew who he was in the very beginning.

Before Hakuba could say anything more the class started. For the first quarter Shinichi paid attention to this professor but went quickly back to the notice and did some research over the gems. From there he started to fold the some figures.

He didn't even notice the new guest in the room until he felt a shiver down his spine. He knew this sensation all to well. It was from the members from the black organization.

Shinichi dropped the paper and looked up in shock already expecting a gun pointing at him. But nothing. Only a smiling face.

"Shinichi... what are you doing in the middle of class?" Hakuba tense noticeably at the familiarly address.

"Re..." Shinichi stopped when he noticed the way this man tensed. So started again.

"Amuro-san...?" he asked in a low voice. The blond man smile got brighter.

"Kudou... what do you think you are doing. You are only accepted because of your connections so at least PRETENT to be interested!" the old man at the board jelled across the room.

"WHAT?" Amuro turned slowly around and glared at the man. One would swear he could the a dark aura surrounding the still smiling man. Well the smile didn't reach the blond mans eyes.

The professor stepped back until his back was against the wall.

"Amuro-san... you are frightening the other students." Shinichis said and rubbed his forehead, it seems Bourbon was still in the officers mindset. This will be a looooong day.


End file.
